Abecedario USUKUKUS
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: Conjunto de fics usando las premisas en base a las letras del alfabeto. Diferentes AU's, diferentes temáticas. / Esto va para Alma. Ya le dije que avanzaré en base a como ella haga el Fictober. YO SÍ TENGO PALABRA (?)
1. A: Aroma

**Advertencias:** Fluff, mucho fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Si le pidieran a Estados Unidos que describiera la esencia de Inglaterra, diría "viejo" sin dudarlo, incluso a sabiendas del golpe inminente que se vendría cuando el inglés lo escuchara; pero, si se lo pidieran a Alfred, la respuesta tardaría y las excusas resultarían bastante más que obvias.

Tendría que descartar un olor y analizar otro, enfocarse en un solo aroma por sobre todos los existentes que haga que la imagen del británico pueda ser asociada única y exclusivamente a él. Piensa, frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz al mismo tiempo, aumentándole un par de años a su eterna juventud, mientras busca dar una solución e, inevitablemente, llega a una encrucijada de cuatro puntas. Y después de todo el trabajo mental y unas cuantas hamburguesas, malteadas y unas tazas de café a las que recurría cada vez que los ojos se le cerraban, queda completamente exhausto, pero significativamente satisfecho.

¿Y la dichosa respuesta?

Bien… Supone que varía de la hora en que tuviese que decirla.

Por las mañanas, a rosas. Cuando se despierta sólo para ver que el lado izquierdo de la cama está vacío y termina bajando las escaleras descalzo y entrecerrando los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz mientras deja que uno u otro bostezo escape de sus labios; cuando sus pies saben directamente dónde buscar y su olfato, ya bien entrenado gracias a los años, lo lleva directamente al jardín. Cuando se toma el tiempo de observarle en silencio una vez se ha ido el sueño y se decide a acercarse y tomarlo por la espalda desprevenido, dispuesto a alzarlo, acercarlo a su pecho y hundir el rostro entre su cuello y hombro sólo para aspirar hondamente y susurrar un " _Mornin', honey_ " contra su piel, en el punto preciso para hacerle temblar y arrancar un suspiro seguido de una maldición y una grosería mañanera. Cuando no le importa abrazarlo a pesar de que la ropa de trabajo del inglés lleve un poco de tierra húmeda encima y las pequeñas palas de jardinería en sus manos caigan estrepitosamente al suelo muy cerca del rosal en el que lleva trabajando desde que el sol puso fin a la noche en el cielo. Cuando la risa después de las riñas marca el buen humor para el inicio del día y el británico echa la cabeza hacia atrás, viéndole con una sonrisa de lado antes de susurrar un " _Good morning, love_ " como respuesta y las rosas, como si se prestaran al rito de cortejo, sueltan su perfume creando un momento mágico del que tanto suele hablar Arthur en sus cuentos románticos y sus novelas de caballería.

Por las tardes, a té. Al medio día y al almuerzo, en la pequeña merienda y, por supuesto, a las cinco de la tarde en punto cuando las campanas suenan y el reloj marca el inicio de la hora que, algunas veces, parece ser la más importante para el británico. Con ligeros toques de vainilla de vez en cuando o de clavo de olor, de menta o manzanilla o una que otra fruta que Inglaterra decide añadir a la infusión. En cada beso, en cada susurro cuando están lo suficientemente cerca. Cuando los labios del inglés le recorren la piel y su aliento marca cada centímetro de él cuando están lejos de todos y la necesidad se apodera de ellos. En sus labios, en su boca, en cada promesa de amor que Arthur se atreve a susurrar de vez en cuando y termina por hacerle estallar el corazón como los fuegos artificiales que suelen encender el cielo americano en su cumpleaños. A veces amargo, otras, dulce, pero siempre agradable... El té toma cuerpo y textura cuando deja la taza y se amolda, de alguna manera, a la propia esencia de Inglaterra.

Por las noches, a madera. Cuando el día se acaba y, por fin, la agenda laboral le da un cese al fuego; cuando no necesitan decirse nada y una mirada entre ellos basta para entenderse. Cuando por fin ponen un pie en la entrada de su casa (o, mejor dicho, la de Alfred) después de tomar caminos distintos para evitar ser vistos -a petición de Arthur- y mantener el secreto, aunque sabe a la perfección que su relación ya es de conocimiento público y esto es solamente parte de un capricho. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos e Inglaterra esta vez es el primero en dar el paso para acortar las distancias, terminando en un beso fervientemente correspondido y ambos pares de manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, siguiendo el curso al que ya están más que acostumbrados. Cuando las ropas caen y el perfume amaderado que el inglés gusta de usar se impregna en el ambiente y él, con cada caricia y cada beso, intenta perpetuar en la memoria. Cuando el sudor se hace presente entre cada suspiro y sus nombres dichos a medias en voces rasposas y demandantes, cuando sus cuerpos se pierden entre las sábanas haciéndose uno hasta que ambos caen exhaustos sin soltar sus manos mientras intentan regular sus respiraciones. Cuando Alfred gira el rostro sólo para encontrar los ojos verdes mirándole junto a una sonrisa sincera en labios de su compañero, como sólo él es capaz de ver tan seguido en el inglés. Cuando ríe apenas antes de acercarse, cuando segundos antes del beso el olor a madera toma fuerza y sabe que no es solamente cortesía de una fragancia, cuando sonríe de oreja a oreja sabiendo que es abiertamente correspondido por el hombre que ama y vuelven al inicio una vez que sus labios se tocan y las fuerzas vienen después de que sus manos, ávidamente rápidas, trazan líneas en el cuerpo del otro convirtiéndose en caricias que nuevamente despiertan la llaman que creían controlada por esa noche. Cuando la madera que enmarca la habitación amenaza con arder aquí y ahora, dándole un suspiro a su par en Gran Bretaña.

Por la madrugada, a café. Porque, aunque a veces no se lo diga a Arthur, termina despertándose a mitad de la noche sólo para convencerse de que no es parte de un sueño recurrente, como los de antaño. Se remueve entre las sábanas con cautela mirando la blanca espalda del otro delineada por la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana y sólo puede preguntarse cómo demonios es que las cosas resultaron así. Suspira con una sonrisa escueta cuando se acerca a su nuca y deja un beso en ella, haciendo que un ligero temblor recorra al inglés y lo haga encogerse en sí mismo, mascullando algo que no puede entender del todo. Deduce el ceño fruncido del rubio y eso le incita a continuar, levantando la mano y rozando su hombro con la yema de los dedos antes de reemplazarlos con sus labios... Y es cuando lo percibe: el café, y no puede ser más feliz. Un solo aroma que describe todo y basta para calmar el miedo que crece, para cambiarlo por una infinita paz, para pasar su brazo por la cintura del otro y acercarlo a él, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el sueño sumergido en el aroma de su bebida favorita que, irónicamente, está ahora marcada en la piel del anglosajón. Inhala, exhala, suspira y ríe haciendo que el inglés, que ha estado despierto desde el inicio, se enternezca y se acomode en los brazos y en el pecho del otro, susurrando un "te amo" apenas audible, muy a su estilo. No le sorprende el movimiento rápido con el que Alfred le hace girar y hasta lo agradece cuando sus frentes por fin se tocan y sus narices, en un simple e íntimo movimiento, se rozan, haciendo que sus labios se curven tan igual como los del americano y sus ojos, fervientemente fijos en los de Estados Unidos, brillen en la noche con la misma frase que segundos antes él mismo había dicho, marcada esta vez con un fuerte acento neoyorquino.

Si pudiera describir el aroma de su colega, compañero, amigo, amante, o como Inglaterra guste de llamarlo en ese momento, sólo tiene una forma de hacerlo.

—A Arthur. Inglaterra huele a Arthur —susurra por fin, dando por concluida la pregunta.

Y con una sonrisa tonta sabiendo que su respuesta no tiene lógica alguna, sabe que es la mejor que puede dar.

Porque para él es claro: así como su propia historia, Inglaterra no puede ser llamado con otro nombre y Arthur, ciertamente, no puede ser descrito como una sola esencia.


	2. B: Baile

**Advertencia:** AU humano, contexto histórico (aunque no sea tan canon).

* * *

El trabajo, finalmente, se lo asignaron a él y, si era sincero, no podía estar más orgulloso ni sentirse más comprometido. Entrar a la casa de una de las familias inglesas más poderosas y fieles a la Corona Británica en toda América era un desafío, uno que convenientemente había aprendido a descifrar en el tiempo correcto empleando medidas muy poco convencionales... Pero estaba ahí a fin de cuentas ¿no es así? Además, no es como si no existiese un precedente. Después de todo, él mismo había participado en el motín del té en Boston, oculto bajo el disfraz de un nativo americano.

Aunque, siendo honestos, no pensó que estar bajo el lema del _No taxation without representation_ alguna vez implicaría usar faldas y corsés para cumplir su objetivo.

Como sea, tomó aire profundamente y, repitiéndose internamente que lo que hacía se justificaba en la libertad de su país, se presentó a la gran fiesta en la mansión de la familia Kirkland, lugar donde la más alta aristocracia británica se reunía periódicamente y a los que sus hermanos en armas, los _Sons of Liberty_ , habían conseguido un pase especial bajo el nombre de _Miss Amelia Jones, hija de los Jones de Charlestown de las Islas Británicas Leeward,_ con el único propósito de obtener información de primera mano acerca de los movimientos del Imperio Británico. Entró por el enorme portón de la casa y saludó a quienes le recibieron, presentó su invitación y, con los rasgos femeninos perfectamente acentuados, repitió su nombre en una voz aguda previamente ensayada, asegurándose de representar fielmente su papel desde el inicio e ingresó al salón como una más de ellos, abriéndose paso entre el gentío.

Sus largas horas de entrenamiento sobre tacones y movimientos exactos y gráciles con la falda —bastante ajenos a un tosco aprendiz de herrero, valga decirlo— sirvieron de ayuda cuando el maquillaje y la peluca marcaban su paso a través del salón y le daba una pelea directa a su "competencia", constituida por señoritas y señoras recargadas en volantes y ornamentas ligeramente escandalosas. Movía las caderas con sutileza, sonreía con elegancia y eso, bien sabía, estaba marcando su distancia de las otras, hasta posicionarse entre las mujeres más interesantes de la velada, dando así por cumplido la parte inicial de su plan permitiéndole, de una manera u otra, pasearse por el lugar y codearse con cada hombre de apellido ominoso que le resultaba familiar al oído. Cada vez era más fácil notar como la cantidad de hombres que se acercaban a "Amelia" aumentaba, incluso más cuando ella se mostraba tan dispuesta a dar pie a los cumplidos diciendo las palabras exactas que un hombre, como bien sabe él, disfruta tanto escuchar de una dama.

La lista incluía generales, capitanes, algunos miembros del Congreso Continental que creyó ser fieles a la causa de la independencia, dueños de tierras y plantíos... Hombres que distan mucho de profesar una devoción única a su esposa, y piensa sacarle provecho a eso. No lo considera dos veces cuando decide rozar la mano de uno que otro hombre cuando empiezan a hablar de sus incursiones militares en América Británica, instándoles a continuar; así como es capaz de hacer a un lado su orgullo masculino cuando ofrece una salida al balcón al comerciante que tiene noticias recientes de los movimientos de la Corona respecto a sus colonias. Mucho esfuerzo empleado para que, al final del circo que ha montado —cuando ve a los hombres acercándose lo suficiente para sentirlo una agresión a su espacio personal—, vea que no es más que información que ya tiene o, como la mayoría resulta, no es otra cosa más que la estúpida pavonería que un hombre puede mostrar frente a una mujer que quiere llevar a la cama.

Al final de la noche, sintió que la misión había sido un rotundo fracaso. Cansado y completamente rendido, buscó el balcón más alejado del centro de la fiesta y suspiró profundamente, apoyándose de espaldas a la baranda en busca de descanso. Exhaló con fuerza y se relajó, dejando la fachada de la señorita aristocrática para volver a la suya, con movimientos menos estirados y un poco más bruscos. Se sacó apenas los incómodos zapatos y, aún con el ridículo falsete, empezó a maldecir entre dientes por su clara pérdida de tiempo. Estuvo a punto de quitarse la peluca y soltar un poco el corsé sintiéndose seguro, pero tuvo la maravillosa suerte de girar el rostro y toparse con una mirada severa y unos ojos verdes que lo juzgaban en la oscuridad. Pegó un grito bastante femenino —siendo la reacción más natural del momento, lejos del rol que interpretaba— y llevó las manos rápidamente a sus labios, reprochándose a sí mismo por delatarse de la manera más estúpida posible.

Se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada en un profundo e incómodo silencio que Alfred no supo cómo romper. Sus músculos seguían tensos creyendo que había sido descubierto, y lo estuvieron mucho más cuando sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, viendo mejor el aspecto de su compañero de lugar… Y fue suficiente para experimentar de primera mano la forma en que el miedo puede transformarse en un terror profundo.

« _A redcoat_.»

—Siento interrumpir su momento a solas —soltó en una voz nerviosa y una risa leve, conservando el timbre inicial—, ¿Señor...?

Volvió a arreglarse disimuladamente mientras sus labios, quizás por el nerviosismo acentuado, se curvaron en una mueca que hace tiempo había dejado de lucir natural. Realmente no lo conocía, por lo que tanteó su nombre en un intento… Y no supo si eso había agravado su situación cuando la única respuesta a cambio que tuvo fue un ceño fruncido mucho más marcado que al inicio. Le vio mascullar y juró haber escuchado un fuerte acento británico muy distinto al que usan los acaudalados londinenses, soltando palabras que apenas pudo reconocer.

—¿No deberías estar allí? —habló finalmente mientras levantaba ligeramente el pulgar casi con desprecio, señalando el portal que lo devolvería al baile de los dueños de casa— ¿O es que acaso tu esposo no te ha enseñado cuál es tu lugar?

Alfred abrió los ojos como platos, parpadeando un par de veces sin creerse lo que había oído. El tono despectivo le irritó, mucho más cuando la insinuación de ser tratado como un bien decorativo o una mascota sólo por no tener, en teoría, algo entre las piernas, era más que obvia.

Es por este tipo de cosas que detestaba tanto a los británicos.

—No tengo esposo —respondió de inmediato, movido por una chispa de molestia—. Y si lo tuviera, créame, no me trataría así. No soy cualquier cosa.

—Entonces habría escogido el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, señorita —rio con sorna, soltando una carcajada.

La risa hizo que Alfred apretara los puños completamente fastidiado. Cuando vio esa sonrisa en la cara del inglés, la sangre empezó a hervirle y el impulso de golpearle se hacía mucho más difícil de contener. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos mirándole directamente, apretó los labios con fuerza evitando que un improperio salga a fin de no terminar en la calle o perder el avance que ha logrado... Pero el rubio frente a él empezaba a justificar rendirse y dejarse llevar por sus instintos y, por qué no decirlo, su recién descubierto orgullo herido.

¿Saben que era lo que más le daba rabia de todo eso? Que, al parecer, el casacaroja parecía completamente al tanto de esto.

—No pasará —suspira, regodeándose en su respuesta—. No pienso elegir a un británico por esposo.

Sonrió cuando vio la reacción del inglés.

—Entonces habría hecho una completa mala elección — respondió con un tono más seco, ajeno a la burla—. O, quizás, sería el mejor escenario posible para un compatriota mío — sus labios volvieron a adoptar ese estúpido gesto de suficiencia, mucho más acentuado que antes—. Ahorraría a uno de los míos pasar por semejante castigo.

 _Amelia_ se rio más por sarcasmo que por verdadera diversión. Puso las manos en su cintura y se inclinó hacia adelante, con la burla pintada en su rostro.

Se acabó su paciencia y buena voluntad.

—Muero por ver cómo los americanos los echan de estas tierras, señor inglés.

Ahora fue el turno del británico de reír, dando un paso al frente.

—Algo que no pasará en esta vida, ciertamente.

 _Amelia_ enarcó una ceja, divertida.

—Sus cañones no opinan lo mismo.

Ávida, malditamente directa y con una lengua afilada. La mujer frente a él amenazaba con mandar al cuerno su perfecta educación y hacerle perder los papeles, algo que ni en el ejército mismo había sucedido.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que no nos falta dinero para comprar más?

—Dinero que tienen por sus asquerosos impuestos.

—Dinero que ganamos por llevarles la civilización a ignorantes como ustedes.

—Tú, maldito imbécil...

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que las personas empezaban a congregarse en la puerta del balcón, dejando de lado el baile al ser atraídos por los gritos que, para ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que ambos habían empezado a proferir. Contuvo la respiración y dio un paso adelante, sintiendo que él mismo se había puesto la soga al cuello para ese momento. Miró al inglés, sopesó sus opciones y se decidió por tirar de la solapa de su uniforme y atraerlo a sus labios en un beso que se convirtió en su única solución para sacarse de apuros y, de paso, meterles en la cabeza a los chismosos de turno que todo esto no era más que una simple riña de una mujer escandalizada por el cortejo y que, eventualmente, cedía a los encantos del soldado británico que creía tener el mundo en sus manos.

¿Qué podía perder, de todas formas?

Un regaño, quizás, y es que los hombres no pierden, nunca pierden... Al menos, no los que tienen dinero y una reputación frente a sus compatriotas en un lugar que les conviene. Sólo aumentaría su ego y el inglés se iría por la puerta grande, sumando una conquista más a su lista, sin lugar a reclamos. Después de todo, deduce que, por lo que ha pasado previamente entre ellos, habrá un motivo suficiente para una enemistad perpetua y el consuelo de no verse nunca más mientras ambos respiren sobre la futura libre América Británica.

Lo que no se espera es el brazo que pasa por su cintura y la respuesta mucho más abrumadora que lo que inicialmente mostró cuando sus labios se tocaron, ni la mano en la base de su nuca ni la imperiosa lengua que comienza a abrirse paso en algo que no creyó más que una simple medida de emergencia. Se odia a sí mismo cuando, lejos de causarle asco como creyó y experimentó en un inicio, empieza a perder el desagrado… Y es cuando decide apartarlo de un empujón, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas ardiendo por el asalto. Mira a la improvisada audiencia y luego al hombre frente a él con la estúpida sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, y sabe que ha llegado a su propio límite. Ve con repudio al casacaroja y escupe sobre sus botas antes de tomar las faldas de su vestido y largarse de una vez por todas, empujando a los que se han aglomerado en el balcón dispuesto a salir del lugar tan rápido como pudiese.

¿Mirar atrás? ¡No es lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerlo!

Al día siguiente, reporta su infructuosa misión mediante una carta simple y codificada, dejada en un punto estratégico donde sabe que no levantará sospechas, y da el caso por cerrado y la vergüenza atrás, confiado de que el suceso muere ahí, en aquel baile de la casa de los Kirkland. Acude a la siguiente reunión reportando verbalmente lo que previamente había escrito, llenando los posibles vacíos en su reporte, y termina por irse a un bar donde usualmente se reúnen, dispuesto a relajarse, aunque sea por un momento. Aún tiene el sabor agridulce del recuerdo en la boca y cree que es cuestión de tiempo y un poco de alcohol para quitárselo, pero siente que algo va terriblemente mal cuando uno de los suyos abre la boca mientras sostiene una taza de licor en la mano, soltando lo que menos quiere oír en ese momento.

—Hay rumores. Unos casi confirmados, de hecho —comienza el idiota de Hamilton, alguien que no termina de convencerle del todo, tomando asiento a su lado.

No hay forma en que pudiese confiar en un _Tory_ convertido en _Patriot._

—La señorita Amelia Jones ha hecho sus progresos significativamente —continúa el sastre irlandés, tomando el asiento libre a su derecha.

No, definitivamente, no le gustaba por donde iba esto.

—Dicen que ha vuelto loco a cierto británico —escucha por detrás suyo en un acento francés bastante marcado—. Al punto de preguntar por ella a cada evento que asiste, dejando a otras perfectas y pudientes candidatas a esposa atrás.

—Déjenlo en paz —gira la cabeza al ver al hombre a cierta distancia de ellos, agradeciendo con la mirada a Burr por intentar sacarlo de allí.

—¡Al hijo de los Kirkland, ni más ni menos! —soltó Alexander ignorando lo oído, antes de pegar una risotada replicada por los que estaban a sus flancos.

Y por fin cae en cuenta de la identidad del idiota con el que se puso a pelear aquella noche. Abre los ojos enormemente recordando cómo es que se le hizo raro ver sólo a los dueños de casa recibiendo a sus invitados y no a la promesa militar, el tipejo que andaba escalando rápido en la milicia británica.

El cabello rubio de su madre.

Los ojos verdes y las cejas espesas, casi una marca de familia, herencia del padre.

De algún lugar se le hizo conocido, pero no supo aquella noche de dónde es que el recuerdo y la familiaridad habían surgido.

«A redcoat.»

—Puedo hacerme con faldas acorde al gusto del cejón que anda pretendiendo al chico —menciona Laurens, que acababa de unirse a ellos—. Y una que otra cosa que pueda hacer que no le quite los ojos de encima, _if you know what I mean._

Y Alfred quiso que la tierra se lo tragase allí mismo, entendiendo por donde iba la situación.

—Si a Lafayette le funcionó —el francés hizo una ridícula reverencia, ganándose el aplauso de Mulligan—. ¿Por qué a Jones habría de haberle fallado? —soltó Hamilton levantando su vaso, siendo imitado por el resto del pequeño grupo en el que estaba atrapado.

¿Qué le quedaba ahora cuando todo estaba tan claro?

Que conste que sólo lo haría por su tierra y sus ideales... Y no por aquel beso que sigue presente en su cabeza desde aquel baile de medianoche en casa de los Kirkland.

* * *

AH, LLEVABA TIEMPO QUERIENDO METER A HAMILTON DE ALGUNA FORMA.

Aclarando términos:

 _Sons of Liberty/Hijos de la libertad_ : fue una organización de patriotas americanos que surgieron en las colonias británicas de América del Norte. El grupo estaba formado para proteger los derechos de los colonos y para manifestarse contra los abusos del gobierno británico. Son especialmente conocidos por su participación en el Motín del té en Boston en 1773 en reacción contra la Acta del Té, que causaron las Leyes intolerables (una campaña de represión del Gobierno Británico), y una contra-movilización de patriotas.

Thanks, Wikipedia.

 _No taxation without_ _representation_ fue el lema de los Sons of Liberty.

 _Charlestown, Islas Británicas Leeward/ British Leeward Islands_ fue el lugar donde nació Alexander Hamilton.

 _Continental Congress/Congreso Continental:_ Se denomina al Segundo Congreso Continental a la convención de delegados de las Trece Colonias, que comenzó sus reuniones, el 10 de mayo de 1775, poco después del estallido de la Guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos. Supuso una continuación del Primer Congreso Continental, que se reunió durante el año anterior, 1774. El segundo Congreso se hizo cargo del esfuerzo militar y se fue desplazando lentamente hacia la independencia, adoptando finalmente la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos el 4 de julio de 1776. Con la formación del ejército, la dirección de sus estrategias, el nombramiento de diplomáticos y suscribiendo tratados oficiales, el Congreso actuó de facto como Gobierno de lo que se convertiría en los Estados Unidos. Con la ratificación de los artículos de la Confederación en 1781, el Congreso pasó a denominarse el Congreso de la Confederación.

Del que se habla, es de hecho, el Segundo Congreso Continental.

Thanks again, Wikipedia.

 _Acento distinto y que Alfred no podía entender del todo_ : Es el Cockney, un acento que se maneja a las afueras de Londres y es medio raro. Usan la glottal T varias veces y es un reto entenderlos xD. Arthur usa el Cockney porque es menos refinado y recuerden que es militar, pero, debido a los formalismos de la fiesta, tiene más un acento RP, que es con el que se dirige a Amelia/Alfred (No es apegado a lo histórico porque el Cockney surge en la clase obrera londinense, en la Revolución industrial).

 _Redcoat/Casacaroja._ Término para definir a los soldados británicos. Es más que todo por su uniforme. Hagan memoria del capítulo de la Revolutionary War /3

 _Los cañones_. La referencia es clara para quienes han oído Right-hand man de Hamilton: An American Musical (la línea de Hamilton: Yo, let's steal the canyons. Boom!) y esto, a su vez, viene de la hazaña en la que Hamilton, Mulligan, y cerca de 100 amigos más robaron 21 o 24 cañones de The Battery, en la punta este de Manhattan.

Esta vez, gracias, Genius lyrics (?).

 _Impuestos_ : Los impuestos del té, la madera y el papel si no me equivoco, que se acrecentaron mucho más después de la Guerra de los Siete años entre Inglaterra y Francia. Esto, de hecho, fue la principal causa de la _Revolutionary War_ y la causa independista.

 _Tory and patriot_ : Cuando Alexander Hamilton llega a América Británica, apoya a la Corona Británica, cosa que cambia a medida que convive con un gobernador y, seguidamente, por Hercules Mulligan, lo que hace que se vuelva parte de los _Sons of Liberty._  
 _Tory_ : Término empleado en USA para nombrar a un colono americano que apoyaba a los británicos durante el proceso independista.  
 _Patriot_ : Término empleado en USA para nombrar a un colono americano que apoyaba la Independencia de Trece Colonias del Reino Unido.

 _Sastre irlandés:_ It's Mulligan, baby (?).

 _Si a Lafayette le funcionó_... Ah, se dice que Lafayette entró a América Británica haciéndose pasar por una mujer embarazada.

TENÍA QUÉ.

Ya sé que históricamente no calza algunas cosas, como las que Mulligan no se encontró con Lafayette personalmente, pero... AH, ES QUE ES LA MAGIA DE HAMILTON Y QUISE CONSERVARLO ASÍ.

Imagínense a Alexander con la cara de Lin bb. It's all I ask you to do. (?)

Es todo. Gracias por leer.


	3. C: Cartero

**AU:** Humano.

 **Advertencia:** Amores no correspondidos.

* * *

—¡Por favor, espere un minuto! —no le importó bajar corriendo las escaleras ni abrir la puerta de golpe espantando al gato de su vecina. Más tarde podría pedirle perdón a la señora Braginskaya mientras, en silencio, le echa la culpa al gato por venir a dormir a su puerta— ¡Señor cartero!

Y es que, a estas alturas, era ya una rutina para el pobre hombre cada vez que estaba a punto de entrar al parque McCahill. Tenía la ilusión de volver pronto a la oficina postal, de conservar su bolsa íntegra y segura lejos del escrutinio de cierto chiquillo del final de la calle que marcaba la entrada al lugar, por lo que deseaba con toda el alma fingir que no había oído nada. El solo hecho de saber que estaba a punto de entrar a la zona verde que marcaría su libertad y de estar tan cerca de salir a la hora exacta sin ningún retraso empezaba a resultarle terriblemente tentador.

—¡Espere, espere! —y el volumen aumentaba, junto con los pasos rápidos haciendo eco en las calles—. ¡Oiga! ¡Señor cartero!

Y sabe que todo se acaba de ir al cuerno cuando, disimuladamente, le ve corriendo con una mano alzada intentando llamar su atención. Cierra los ojos y se maldice internamente por no haber sido lo suficientemente frío y sin corazón para seguir andando y huir del lugar. Suspira y detiene sus pasos rendido, dejando que el chico le alcance hasta ponerse delante suyo, encorvándose hasta apoyar en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Sí? —pregunta más tranquilo, como si sus intenciones iniciales nunca hubiesen existido.

Omitirá la sensación de vejez que el "señor" le agrega a su nombre.

—Señor cartero —responde con la voz agitada, incorporándose aún con la respiración irregular—. ¿Podría mirar en su bolsa y fijarse si hay una carta para mí?

Y está a punto de responder un "no" rotundo o, al menos, uno políticamente correcto.

—¿Por favor?

¿Por qué diablos tiene que llegarle al sentimiento con esa mirada?

Y le encantaría decirle que por mucho que busque y rebusque como lo hace, por más que se arrodille en el piso y tome cada sobre o postal con la esperanza de ver su nombre, no encontrará nada. Como si él mismo, movido por esta misma escena diaria, no buscara también una carta dirigida para Alfred Jones desde Inglaterra cada vez que recibe la entrega del día que tendrá que repartir de casa en casa por todo Fox Chapel.

Cómo decirle que, desde que consiguió el empleo, no ha encontrado ninguna carta con el nombre de Alice Kirkland como remitente.

* * *

—Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo, desde que oí de mi chica —le oye susurrar mientras pone todas y cada una de las cartas dentro de la bolsa, a un ritmo mucho más lento—, pero mañana también vendrá ¿verdad, señor Cartero?

Se pregunta si el chico en cuestión sabe que le ha visto quebrarse por unos segundos antes de la sonrisa que le da, y sólo atina a callarse, guardándoselo para él. Asiente en un gesto nervioso, sabiendo que la extraña rutina que han desarrollado tiene para mucho tiempo, y se agacha para asegurar la bolsa antes de echársela al hombro dispuesto a volver mientras el sol ya empieza a esconderse tras los árboles.

Ahí iba otra tarde echada a perder.

* * *

—¡Señor cartero! —esperaba que se aburriese después de caminar tras él desde hace dos cuadras— ¡Debe haber unas cuantas palabras para mí hoy! ¿No es verdad? ¡Señor cartero!

¡Estaba seguro que se escondió bien cuando lo vio pasar con sus amigos! ¡Lo jura! E, incluso así, no hubiese esperado que los dejara para perseguirlo.

—¡De Alice! —alza la voz, manteniendo el ritmo de sus pasos— ¡De Alice Kirkland de Inglaterra!

A estas alturas, lo único que se le antoja es agarrar el paquete de la señora Fernandez Carriedo y aventárselo a la cara. Siendo honesto, no le costaría nada decirle que llegó roto y echarle la culpa al sistema postal y el viaje desde Europa... Pero se abstiene cuando está más que seguro que su jefe le hará pagarlo centavo a centavo. Y, ahora que saca la cuenta, un paquete de ese tamaño no resulta nada barato.

«La universidad no es gratis, idiota ¡No estás en condiciones de desperdiciar el dinero!»

—¡Señor cartero! —le oye llamarlo una vez más—. Estamos ya en la calle donde vivo ¿De verdad no tiene una carta para mí?

Pero puede que, por hoy, pueda darse el pequeño y extremadamente caro gusto. El problema son esos ojos llenos de ilusión del estudiante de secundaria y se pregunta si ya no es suficiente con ver cómo, frente a él, su corazón se rompe otra vez.

* * *

—¡Señor cartero!

En el otoño, cuando las hojas caen y los jardines pintan el ambiente de un naranja profundo.

—¡Fíjese si hay una carta para mí!

En el invierno, cuando la nieve tiñe los suburbios de blanco.

—¡Señor cartero!

En la primavera, cuando el arcoíris baja del cielo e inicia el festival de colores en las calles de Fox Chapel.

—¡Por favor, señor cartero!

En el verano, cuando las vacaciones llegan y ningún joven con sentido común es capaz de quedarse en casa.

—¡He estado aquí esperándolo, señor cartero! —y parece que no miente cuando lo ve con el rostro rojo por estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, de pie, esperando al lado del buzón— Una carta, una postal... — avanza con cuidado hasta llegar al bonito ganso que la señora Jones tiene como buzón. Hoy está preparado por si lo taclea, como la última vez— ¡Ella vendrá a pasar el verano conmigo! ¿No lo cree, señor cartero?

Al diablo. Da un paso atrás cuando empieza a acercarse a él.

—¿Entonces hay una carta para mí en su bolsa, señor cartero? —se inclina hacia adelante usando el buzón como apoyo, con la mirada puesta sobre su enorme bolsa azul.

Y ahí está esa sonrisa nuevamente, tan brillante como el sol del verano.

¿Sería una buena idea comprarle un helado? Tal vez, así el "no" de esta vez pudiese doler menos.

* * *

« _He estado esperando por mucho tiempo._ »

¿Haría mal si lo intentara? No perdía nada haciéndolo.

« _Desde que supe algo de mi chica. ¿Qué cree que estará haciendo ahora, señor cartero?_ »

Unos contactos en Inglaterra, un papel arrancado de su libreta de notas del segundo año de la universidad y un sobre con una dirección que le costó muchos favores y trabajo extra conseguir.

¿Hacía lo correcto?

O al menos, así se sentía cuando la carta que esperó tanto en secreto había llegado.

 _Estimado señor._

 _Entiendo las razones por las que me escribe, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarlo. Dígame ¿Cómo podría escribirle a alguien que le ama tanto sólo para decirle que usted se ha enamorado de alguien más?_

 _Sé que soy egoísta y una cobarde huyendo, pero no podría hacerlo._

 _Alfred merece algo mejor y no me siento en la capacidad de ser yo quien tenga que decírselo a través de mis líneas._

 _Espero que algún día pueda entenderlo y dejarlo ir._

* * *

—¡Señor cartero!

Una semana a salvo.

—¡Señor cartero!

Y ya casi completaba el mes.

—¡Señor cartero!

La temporada de finales habían acabado en la universidad, pero sabe bien que no es esa la razón de tanta evasión.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

—¡Señor cartero!

Tal vez nunca debió meterse. Quizás, de haber sido así, el sobre abierto con aquella carta que recibió desde Inglaterra no pesaría tanto en su bolsillo.

* * *

—¡Señor cartero!

Daba vuelta a la esquina de aquella última calle que daba al parque McCahill, asomándose lo suficiente para darle una vista rápida a la penúltima casa de la cuadra. No había rastros del chico de ojos azules y entonces sintió que por fin era terreno seguro. Dio un paso a la calle y luego otro, confiándose un poco más a medida que avanzaba. Tan cerca de llegar al parque, tan cerca de cruzar el ganso de la entrada de los Jones…

—Me ha ignorado por muchos días, señor cartero.

Grave error.

—Mire las lágrimas en mis ojos —el chico le increpó señalando con ambos índices su punto, aunque exagerara demasiado y no hubiese ni una gota salina en sus lagrimales.

El cartero, con una rigidez marcada en la espalda, no se atrevió a ceder a su invitación.

—¡Ni siquiera se detuvo para hacerme sentir mejor, señor cartero!

Se maldijo por volver a aquella calle, por llegar a esa hora y estar en ese preciso lugar. Finalmente, se rindió y giró el rostro encontrando al chico tras el arbusto al lado del ganso. Su cara, con algunos rastros de pasto y tierra, y sus ojos tan decididos como los conoció hace un año atrás.

Está seguro que no debe llevarle más de cuatro años, pero, al parecer, son suficientes para que le diga señor.

—¿Entonces no tiene una carta para mí hoy, señor cartero? —y ahí va la sonrisa radiante de nuevo, tan viva como la última vez.

Suspira.

Tal vez él no pueda entenderlo ni dejarlo ir.

* * *

—¡Señor cartero!

Se detiene frente a la casa de los Jones sintiendo que la bolsa pesa más que nunca y sus manos, tan acostumbradas al movimiento de cartas y paquetes, de alguna manera acaban de declararse en huelga indefinida. Levanta el rostro viendo como la voz del chico empieza a hacerse más próxima tras el sonido de la puerta y los pasos hacia él. Le sonríe como el ejercicio de su trabajo le ha enseñado con el paso de los meses, cerrando el buzón que custodia el ganso viéndolo ya innecesario.

—¿Hay una carta para mí en su bolsa? — y por primera vez, le escucha un ligero temblor en la voz. Nunca pensó ver a este chico, tan vivo y efusivo, hecho un manojo de nervios.

Quizás eso hizo que la duda lo invadiera cuando abrió la bolsa azul y se agachara buscando cierto sobre abierto con una dirección de Inglaterra. Tal vez, esa fue la razón por la que le tomó casi un minuto levantarse cuando tenía la carta entre sus dedos, haciendo mucho más lenta la entrega a propósito, teniendo la sensación de que algo estaba mal cuando dejaba el sobre que él mismo había abierto tiempo atrás, en manos de Alfred.

Nunca pensó que un empleo como esté sería tan difícil.

* * *

Nunca pensó que tendría que repetir esto más de una vez.

—¡Señor cartero, he esperado mucho, mucho tiempo! —lo vio pararse del escalón de la entrada apenas le vio asomarse por la esquina de su casa. Verlo correr hasta el buzón esperando a que lo alcanzara a la entrada ya se había convertido en un ritual entre ellos—. Dígame que tiene una carta para mí. Por favor, señor cartero.

Puede jurar que no había visto al cielo ser más claro como cuando sacó la carta de su bolsa, otra de Alice Kirkland de Inglaterra para Alfred Jones de Estados Unidos de América.

 _Querido Alfred,_

 _Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez y me disculpo por eso. Los días son siempre lluviosos aquí y, aun así, la vida no conoce el descanso. Estoy por acabar la escuela y pronto aplicaré a la universidad. ¿Harás lo mismo? Estaba pensando en Oxford o Cambridge, pero, sinceramente, aún no puedo decidirme._

 _Londres es hermoso. Desearía que estuvieses aquí._

 _Alice._

* * *

—¡Señor cartero! —la voz limpia y clara le daba la bienvenida, al lado del ganso de la señora Jones— ¡Espere un minuto, señor cartero!

 _Querido Alfred,_

 _¿Cómo va todo en la escuela? Esfuérzate como lo sigues haciendo. Confío en que lo harás. Doy lo mejor de mí también y, al parecer, dentro de poco dará frutos. Sólo faltan unos meses para rendir los exámenes y decirle adiós a la escuela definitivamente._

 _Los días pasan y el final se acerca ¿habrías imaginado que sería de esta forma?_

 _Me alegra mucho saber que por fin decidiste a qué universidad ir ¿Ya averiguaste cuáles con los requisitos para aplicar a Columbia? ¿Y ya tienes planeado donde quedarte cuando vayas a Nueva York? Ah ¿Crees que las cosas cambien cuando iniciemos la universidad? Ya sabes, es comenzar una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevos lugares y, por supuesto, nuevos proyectos. Sea como fueran las cosas, estoy segura que te irá de maravillas._

 _Tus padres y Brownie estarán orgullosos. Fue lindo saber de ellos en tu última carta._

 _Respecto a volver, sigue siendo una pregunta incómoda en la mesa. Espero poder darte una respuesta pronto._

 _¿Me extrañas?_

 _Desearía tanto que las cosas fueran distintas. Te extraño tanto._

 _Alice._

* * *

—¡Señor cartero! —y esta vez está sentado sobre el pasto del jardín, con una enorme jarra de limonada helada en pleno sol de verano—. ¿Tiene un minuto? — y ríe. ¿Acaso le estaba invitando a darse un descanso?— ¡Venga! Un pequeño respiro no le hace daño a nadie.

Su risa.

Sus ojos.

Su rostro.

¿Sabría lo que vendría?

* * *

« _He estado esperando por mucho tiempo._ »

Masajeo el puente de su nariz y, con los apuntes a un lado y la pluma fuente escribiendo la última línea de la carta, siente que ya no puede más. Unos diez minutos más y promete terminar con el ensayo que el profesor le ha encargado y, por fin, dormirá, aunque sea una hora sólo para recargar fuerzas y afrontar un día más.

« _Desde que supe algo de mi chica. ¿Qué cree que estará haciendo ahora, señor cartero?_ »

No podía culpar a Alice de hacer lo que hizo estando en esa posición. Sinceramente, por más que fuese reprochable en más de un sentido, él tampoco hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo.

Lleva las manos a su rostro y exhala pesadamente, haciendo memoria de todas las semanas en las que ha visto el intercambio constante de cartas y no supo que podría conocer tanto a una persona a través de unos cuantos párrafos escritos en una simple carta. Es un intruso y lo sabe ¿pero había otra cosa más pudiese hacer? Tal vez lo haya hecho movido por un poco de lástima, pero eso no hace que la culpa sea menos.

« _¡Espere, señor cartero!_ »

Porque esta tarde el peso fue más fuerte y quiso quitárselo de los hombros.

« _¡Por favor, señor cartero!_ »

No tenía intenciones de dejar de correr y evitar la casa a toda costa. No tenía ganas de darse la vuelta y encarar al chico que le había contado acerca de sus días, de sus planes, de las cosas que amaba y disgustaba, de sus manías y simplezas. No podía sólo virar y enfrentar esos ojos azules que ocultaban a una persona tan abiertamente efusiva e íntimamente sensible... Pero sus piernas cedieron y dejó caer la bolsa ante la vista asombrada de Alfred y el reproche insistente de su consciencia.

Se dio valor y Alfred entendió lo que pensaba hacer o, por lo menos, pareció hacerlo cuando le ganó al hablar.

« _Por favor, señor cartero. ¿Podría revisar y ver de nuevo? Una vez más. Por mí._ »

Y, probablemente, no tenga idea de lo que acaba de hacer con él.

* * *

 _Querido Alfred,_

 _Llegó la respuesta hace poco y estoy tan nerviosa que no sé qué hacer. Tengo miedo, pero estoy terriblemente emocionada a la vez. Iré a Oxford, como papá, y puedes apostar que el primer lugar que visitaré será la biblioteca._

 _Mis horarios serán cada vez más complicados, como papá ha dicho, y temo que nuestra comunicación pueda deteriorarse con el tiempo. Sé que también estarás ocupado y lo que menos quiero es interrumpirte o hacer que por lo que te has esforzado tanto se vaya al tacho sin dar pelea. Te quiero, mucho más que a nada, pero tenemos que dar un paso adelante para continuar. Por ti, por mí, por los dos._

 _Si nuestro destino es estar juntos, confío en que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y estaremos unido para siempre, cuando tú y yo hayamos podido cumplir nuestras metas individuales. Es algo que me pesa en el alma, pero porque te amo es que no quiero ser egoísta y darte la oportunidad de encontrar un futuro mejor, quizás, con alguien que se merezca mucho más tu cariño y tenga la posibilidad de estar contigo._

 _Este es mi adiós, Alfred, y no quiero que sea triste. Esta es la última carta que te mandaré y, como último favor en honor al cariño que nos tuvimos, respóndela cuando tengas la respuesta de la Universidad. Me gustaría que los últimos mensajes entre nosotros tengan una noticia feliz como trasfondo y lo recordemos como eso, la buena plática de dos buenos amigos que coincidieron un tiempo en estar juntos._

 _Mis mejores deseos,_

 _Alice Kirkland._

* * *

—¡Señor cartero! ¡Espere un minuto, por favor! —corre hasta los arbustos de la entrada y se para junto al buzón del ganso cuando ve al cartero pasar—. ¿Hay alguna carta para mí en su bolsa?

Y ambos saben que no es una que lleve firmado el nombre de Alice en el remitente, pero si el de Alfred como destinatario.

—Debería demandarte por acoso, mocoso —responde en un acento británico bastante marcado, invariable, aunque los años de vivir en suelo extranjero hayan sido largos y tendidos. Al menos, ahora estaba a puertas de egresar de la universidad—. Entiendo ahora por qué fue tan fácil tomar el empleo… — escucha la risa del rubio y no puede evitar sonreír disimuladamente—. Pero sí, hay una. De Nueva York.

Abre la enorme bolsa azul donde quedan ya unas cuantas cartas que entregará mañana por la mañana y un paquete que necesita un sello más antes de ser enviado, buscando el sobre que ha sido el primero que tomó en la oficina postal muy temprano, al iniciar la jornada. Encuentra la carta de aplicación de la Universidad de Columbia y se la entrega a Alfred, quien es más que un conocido ahora, que abre el sobre con cuidado y, sólo a segundos de leerlo, lo levanta en un abrazo celebrando, gritando al viento que ha ingresado.

Ríe, llora y le pregunta si Alice se alegrará también por él cuando le escriba por última vez, como le hizo prometer en su última carta.

 _«Lo hará.»_

El fin ha llegado y Arthur, quien lleva esperándolo desde el inicio, apenas nota lo que conlleva. Cierra los ojos y se pregunta qué hará ahora con ese baúl lleno de cartas de un tal Alfred Jones que guarda celosamente bajo su cama en aquel cuarto de la facultad... Y con ese vacío enorme que lleva creciendo en su pecho desde que ha caído en cuenta que Alfred se irá y no lo verá nunca más.

 _Alice_ se alegrará, es cierto, aunque resulte una lástima que sea _Alice_ ahora quien haya caído profundamente enamorado.


	4. D: Despedida

**Advertencia** : USxNyo!UK

¿Han escuchado Read my mind de The Killers? De hacerlo, probablemente tengan una sensación de familiaridad al leer el fic.

En este fic, el nombre de Inglaterra es Diane, en honor a la inglesa preciosa que una amiga rolea.

* * *

 _¿Crees que no recuerdo aquella visita en Nueva York? La primera vez que te vi con otros ojos, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron tras la puerta del baño y estabas empapada, envuelta en una toalla. La comida gourmet a domicilio, mi abrupta pero bien justificada traición al McDonald's._

 _¿Crees que pude olvidar lo que pasó en el funeral de Aretha? La suavidad de tu mano y el apoyo que alguien como yo no puede darse el lujo de aceptar tan fácilmente. La libertad de dejar que la pena fluya y el rostro perpetuo del hombre valiente y optimista se rompiera por unos segundos._

 _Aquellos paseos._

 _Aquellas palabras._

 _Cierto libro que te llevaste de mi biblioteca. Mi pretexto para volver a verte._

 _La cita imprevista, el viaje sin planificar y nuestra primera cita._

 _¿Crees que no significó nada para mí?_

 _Bailar contigo._

 _Besarte._

 _Amarte._

 _Ser libre por primera vez, de un modo mucho más individual e idealista, de una manera un poco más inmensa y compleja…_

La Junta había acabado y por fin podía ver sus mini-vacaciones acercarse. Tenía planes, bastantes si era sincero, y estaba seguro de que los llevaría a cabo sin excepción… Siempre y cuando no lo volvieran a llamar de la base por una "emergencia". Como sea, había adelantado trabajo, incluso había conseguido que un par de compañeros aceptaran reemplazarlo si la ocasión se daba, pero nada era completamente seguro con sus jefes.

¿Por qué demonios no podían ser como los anteriores?

Ah, detestaba el papeleo con toda el alma.

Y los despliegues… Bien, amaba los despliegues. Amaba estar en servicio, amaba estar rodeado de su gente, ser uno con todos aquellos estadounidenses que eligieron como proyecto de vida servir a su nación. Disfrutaba estar rodeado de gente como él, de ver a viejos amigos en caras nuevas conservando el mismo sentimiento que lo convirtió en lo que ahora es.

… Pero también estaba ella.

¿Cuándo no había estado ella?

Tal vez podría llevarla y conocer su propio mundo, y no uno que se limite a un departamento de Nueva York y sus aficiones personales.

Quizás la llevaría a volar.

¡Demonios, sí! Tenía que llevarla a volar un día de estos.

En el viejo Mustang con el que fue hasta el Viejo Mundo. En el viejo Mustang que aprendió a pilotear para ir tras ella cuando el mundo volvió a estallar en guerra y él no pudo mantenerse alejado por mucho que su gente así lo quisiera.

Quién sabe. Tal vez era el mejor momento para presentarle a la dama de su vida como bien la llamaba desde el siglo pasado, _Eleanor Ross._

 _El tiempo con Bonnie en tu casa, con la preciosa Beagle que se convertía en una excusa para decir que tenías algo de Nueva York contigo._

 _Lo de Benedict, porque era más Dr. Strange que Sherlock Holmes._

 _Las peleas tontas._

 _La taza…_

 _La vez que dijiste que no era suficiente para arriesgar por más, la primera vez que nos dijimos adiós de la forma más triste posible. Porque era suficiente ser tú, con tus problemas y tus virtudes, con tu amor al té y los fragmentos que formaban lo que yo conocía como Diane._

La vio despidiéndose de Japón y sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a ella sin pensárselo dos veces. No es que hubiese anunciado su relación a los cuatro vientos como hubiese querido hacerlo en un inicio —cortesía de la inglesa—, pero la mayoría sabía que algo había entre ellos y eso era lo que contaba ¿No?. Saludó al asiático y Kiku, más que consciente de esto, no tardó mucho en dejarlos solos, dándole la oportunidad a Estados Unidos de ir a un campo más privado y contarle lo que había pensado para el siguiente fin de semana, uno que tenía pensado dedicárselo a ella.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —la inglesa habló antes, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Sus ojos lucían apagados. Diferentes.

¿Qué tanto había pasado desde la última vez que la vio?

Bien, tal vez sea hora de reducir los tiempos que dedique fuera de casa.

—Seguro.

Y ambos avanzaron hasta el ala más alejada de la Sala de Reuniones, sumidos en un silencio incómodo que incluso Alfred pudo percibir.

 _¿Te acuerdas?_

 _Tú eras el té, yo el café y la cocina de nuestras casas podían dar fe de ello._

 _¿Sabes? Aún tengo el Earl Grey en la despensa, el English Breakfast de la mañana y el té de rosas de los días de lluvia._

 _¿Qué quieres que haga con todo eso?_

 _Porque no volvería a tirarlo otra vez._

 _No quiero perderte._

 _No otra vez._

 _Goddamnit._

Ninguno supo que decir en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Diane tanteó las palabras que había repasado mentalmente las últimas semanas y rompió la quietud con una frase inicial que hizo mella en ambos.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar —dijo serena, mirándolo a los ojos—. Sería lo mejor para nosotros.

«¿Por qué?»

La pregunta se quedó en su garganta, por mucho que quisiera decirla en voz alta. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, pero… No podía ser cierto ¿Verdad? Tal vez escuchó mal.

Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

—¿De qué hablas, _hun_? 

Hubiese deseado con todo el corazón no haber abierto la boca y no escucharlo nuevamente.

—Que lo mejor sería volver a como era antes. Donde no existía un _nosotros._

Y, simplemente, sintió que el mundo se cayó a pedazos.

 _¿Quieres saber un secreto?_

 _I can't help falling in love with you sigue siendo mi favorita, aunque Strangers in the dark le dé bastante pelea. Y Calendar girl… mi preciosa Calendar girl._

 _¿O debería decirte Carol Danvers ahora?_

 _Quizás no._

 _Quizás sí._

 _Quizás…_

 _Quédate._

 _Conmigo._

 _Con lo que tenemos._

 _Shit._

Mordió su lengua e hizo lo que mejor sabía: apegarse a lo que era más fácil y convencerle que nada malo sucedía. Nada… Aunque estuviese quebrado por dentro.

—¿Terminar? —repitió como si las palabras no dolieran—. ¿Estás segura?

La rubia asintió y él se sumió en un profundo silencio. Pasó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y prefirió distraerse en el cielo raso de la sala, en cualquier lugar que no fuese ella.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

 _Quizás el acento sureño y el londinense no hicieran la mejor combinación ¡Pero el feliz cumpleaños por teléfono resultó! Más con toda la base aérea de fondo cantando y riendo ¿No lo crees?_

 _Fue divertido._

 _Fue significativo._

 _¿En qué piensas ahora, hun?_

 _"No me importa si a ti no te importa"._

 _Tal vez sea eso._

 _Es mucho más que eso._

 _Porque no puedo brillar si tú no lo haces._

 _No ahora. No por un largo tiempo._

—¿La tengo? —preguntó ella, esperando cualquier cosa menos eso—. Sí, supongo que sí —titubeó—. Por supuesto que la tengo.

El americano suspiró y cayó en lo inevitable. Sus ojos la buscaron y se encontró a sí mismo mirando ese particular gesto que ella tenía al esconder un mechón tras su oreja cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

¿Recordará la primera vez que se atrevió a más y la detuvo, haciéndolo él mismo?

Porque él lo hace.

Vaya que lo hace.

No hay forma en el mundo en que pudiese olvidarlo.

 _No dejes que duela._

 _Quiero respirar de nuevo._

 _Diane._

 _¿En qué piensas ahora?_

 _Inglaterra._

 _¿Tienes idea de lo que estamos haciendo?_

 _Porque yo no, y no quiero saberlo._

 _Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte._

 _¿Qué somos ahora?_

 _¿Amigos?_

 _¿Conocidos?_

 _¿Aliados, simplemente?_

 _¿Qué esperas de mí ahora?_

 _¿Que lo olvide?_

 _¿Qué finja que nunca pasó?_

 _Porque, maldición, lo haría si me lo pidieras. Incluso si no lo quiero… De verdad, desearía con el alma no hacerlo._

—Quiero decir —agregó él—, si así es como te sientes más cómoda o si crees que es lo mejor para ti, entonces tienes razón.

Bastó para que el corazón de la británica se rompiera en pedazos.

 _Antes de que te vayas, Diane, ¿Puedes leer mi mente?_

 _Antes de que saltes fuera de mi vida, antes de que te alejes del todo, dime lo que encuentras. Dime si puedes ver lo que yo veo, lo que recuerdo, lo que siento… Dime si puedes ver lo que no puedo mostrar._

 _Dime que sabes lo que hay detrás de todo esto porque no puedo. Realmente, no puedo decirlo._

 _¿_ _Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que corra tras de ti? ¿Que te pida intentarlo de nuevo?_

 _Porque estoy de rodillas ahora y es lo único que quiero hacer. Porque no quiero apartar la mirada, guardar apariencias y fingir que estoy bien con ver que te alejes otra vez._

 _Pero no podemos ¿No es cierto?_

 _¿Puedes leer mi mente antes de irte, Diane?_

 _¿Puedes ver que hay algo más tras aceptar la derrota de buenas a primeras?_

 _Porque lo intentaría, Dios sabe que lo haría, pero tienes razón y eso es lo que más duele._

 _No poder hacer nada está acabando conmigo._

—Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener una relación a distancia, con tan pocas posibilidades de verte —la necesidad de explicarse pudo con ella, apelando a sus argumentos—. Entiendo que tengas deberes que no puedes eludir y no te estoy pidiendo que los dejes, pero no puedo soportar tenerte tan lejos. Lamento no ser suficiente.

 _Hun, siempre fuiste más que suficiente. Mucho más que eso._

—Sé que tengo muchos errores. Dios, no estoy hecha para ser una buena novia. Mucho menos una madre, en el futuro.

 _Maldita sea, Diane. Eres perfecta ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?_

—Nosotros solamente… —calló por unos segundos, como si el golpe de llegar a la misma conclusión una y otra vez no fuese suficiente— Tenemos vidas incompatibles.

 _¿Crees que es fácil para mí?_

—Incluso si nos amamos tanto…

 _¿Entonces por qué?_

—Te sigo amando. Demasiado.

 _Saber que no puedo ser esa persona, incluso si lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas._

—Quiero que estés bien, pero conmigo, simplemente, no lo estarás.

 _Es por eso que lo dejo ir, porque es la única que puedo hacer por ti, por nosotros._

 _No sé qué otra cosa más hacer._

 _Sólo… No lo sé._

—Hey —susurró el americano—, no me des explicaciones. Me basta con que lo digas tú. Tienes tus razones, así que está bien. Todo está bien.

 _Eres importante para mí._

 _Eres todo para mí._

 _No quiero decir adiós._

 _No a ti._

 _No después de todo._

 _No después de amarte, no después de creer que podíamos tenerlo todo. Que podíamos ser el final feliz del otro._

—Fue genial intentarlo. 

_Te amo._

 _Promete que no lo olvidarás._

 _¿Lo harás?_

—Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos ¿No?

 _Si pudieras leer mi mente, quizás sabrías lo mucho que lo hago._

—Sin resentimientos, lo prometo. Palabra de _Scout._

 _Te amo._

 _No quiero que ésta sea una despedida para nosotros. No después de todo._

—Entonces… —susurró la rubia, dejando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios en una catarsis interna que le devolviera la imagen de la correcta dama inglesa que era y quería ser en ese preciso momento— No me importa si a ti no te importa, porque yo no brillo si tú no lo haces… Pero aún nos tenemos el uno al otro. Espalda con espalda, a cubrirnos de todo.

Por un segundo, su voz se quebró y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Estados Unidos fingió no haberlo visto.

 _Quizás, éste es el momento perfecto para decirte adiós._

—Como siempre —el americano respondió, dibujando una leve sonrisa—. ¿Aún estarás de mi lado en las juntas?

 _¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

Tal vez no haya sido la mejor respuesta que podría darle, incluso él mismo lo había notado después de verla a los ojos. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pero no hizo nada para cambiarlo.

Diane evitó mirarlo directamente, pero mantuvo ese porte regio que la caracterizaba. Sus gestos neutrales le regalaban sobriedad y el timbre de su voz marcó ahora más que nunca ese perfecto inglés pluricultural que ahora se escuchaba a viva voz en las calles de su capital.

—Como siempre, todo depende —agregó, más suave—. En tanto sea conveniente para mi casa —suspiró—. Es lo que mejor hacemos. Es la mejor respuesta que puedo darte, Alfred.

Darse cuenta de las pequeñas cosas…. Caer en cuenta que el nombre de pila vale más que el _Frederick_ al que ella misma lo había acostumbrado.

 _¿Diane, en qué piensas ahora?_

 _¿En que pudimos ser felices?_

 _¿En que no habría necesidad de volver a empezar?_

 _Porque yo lo hago._

 _No tienes idea de cuánto._

—¿Por qué los británicos tienen que ser tan complicados para decir un simple sí? —bufó—. Pero es suficiente. De momento, lo es.

El _ringtone_ por _default_ del iPhone de la inglesa los interrumpe desde el bolsillo de su traje y ambos saben de quién se trata. Alfred asiente y le insta a contestar hasta que ella, dudando, saca el móvil y responde a su superior, dejando que la conversación fluya en tanto sus dedos, discretamente, limpian la imperfección del delineador negro y la máscara de pestañas que el corazón roto marcó en sus ojos.

—Tengo que irme —susurra disculpándose, con una voz suave que termina calándole en el alma.

Él simplemente asiente y ella se va de la habitación, dejándolo atrás. La puerta se cierra y él puede terminar de romperse. Aprieta los labios y contiene el grito que amenaza rasgar su garganta, mientras la pena resalta la desesperación que le consume y el vacío que va creando dentro suyo.

Duele.

Arde.

Lastima.

Mata.

Respira hondo y es lo único que puede hacer ahora que sabe que está lejos, tan lejos que no podría alcanzarla, aunque quisiera. Suspira pesadamente y entiende que es el fin de algo que, quizás, nunca debió empezar; algo que le hizo feliz, que le hizo soñar hasta llevarlo tan alto que, al caer, terminó haciéndolo añicos.

Tal vez sea el momento de volver a Nueva York y vivir de las memorias por un tiempo. Verla todavía andar por la cocina, leer en la biblioteca o sorprenderla recostada en su cama, aún si ya no está. Seguir los trazos de lo que quedó hasta que el departamento se haga frío, como lo estuvo hasta antes que ella llegara.

Un rato.

Tan solo un rato.

Un momento.

Solo un momento antes de levantarse y seguir adelante, hasta la siguiente vez que la vea y sea más fácil fingir que las cosas van bien por su parte.

Porque si ella puede avanzar, entonces él puede sumergirse en las estrellas y las luces de sus calles, de su casa. Levantar la cabeza y ver el cielo hasta que el aire deje de quemar y el corazón inquieto prevalezca sobre la noche y los viejos recuerdos.


	5. E: Esperanza

**Advertencia:** USxNyo!UK, lime, angst, fic extenso.

¿La canción? Nothing breaks like a heart de Mark Ronson y Miley Cyrus.

* * *

Quizás espero mucho. Al menos, es la conclusión a la que llegó casi al final del mes, a unos días de regresar a Inglaterra y continuar con su vida, con los papeles del título y, cómo no, con el brillante y prometedor futuro laboral que sus profesores se habían encargado de convencerle a lo largo de sus años de estudios en el LSE.

De verdad, había esperado mucho…

Tal vez porque su hermano, cuando hizo lo mismo y cruzó el charco, perdió la cabeza de inmediato por la mujer con la que iba a casarse en un tiempo que ni ella misma consideraba prudente… Y ahora se daba cuenta que, muy en el fondo, le envidiaba un poquito y quería tener lo mismo para ella. Porque por mucho que dijera lo contrario, Amelia era preciosa y nunca había visto a su hermano de la misma forma por nadie. Y los adoraba juntos, porque las cosas eran así y ella no era una bruja diabólica como le hizo creer a la americana cuando llegó por primera vez a Hampshire.

¿Tan difícil era?

Vamos, de verdad no pedía mucho, pero terminó con más desilusiones de las que pensó llevarse en un inicio.

Pero luego le daba vueltas al mismo asunto y la pregunta, para bien o para mal, volvía a hacerse presente.

¿No era ella acaso la que soñaba con tener una pareja, casarse, tener una familia y llevar una vida tradicional? ¿No era su hermano el que apelaba a su eterna vida de soltero, a sus desbordes personales y a la apariencia del caballero inglés perfecto capaz de hacer caer a la señorita a la que decidiera poner al centro de sus afectos?

Y luego Arthur…

Maldito Arthur.

… Ah.

Puto idiota de mierda.

Suspiró profundamente y se olvidó por unos segundos donde estaba. Vio la imagen opaca tras el cristal y dedujo que estaba a unos minutos de llegar, confirmación que recibió con la suave mano de Juliet sobre su hombro y el anuncio del último destino del tour del viaje de graduación

«Tennessee.»

—¿Lista?

Ella sólo asintió, se puso de pie, se arregló la chaqueta vaquera que había conseguido en su penúltimo destino, y siguió a quien ha sido su mejor amiga desde el primer año de la carrera.

Como sea, por mucho que no fuese así, no era de las mujeres que estuviesen dispuestas a dejar que los demás lo notasen.

❴ • - • ❵

Alistair, el innombrable, un viejo conocido de su hermano, le había aportado un aire rústico que una vez deseó adoptar permanentemente, y esto —tenía que admitirlo— le recordaba a él. Y se maldijo y lo maldijo mucho más a él por no dejarla en paz, de una manera u otra.

Maldita sea, se supone que había dejado Inglaterra atrás para sacárselo de encima de una jodida vez por todas. Pero así eran los ex novios, o al menos es lo que Juliet trataba de decir para reconfortarla, aunque ambas fueran conscientes de que era un rotundo fracaso.

No se molestó en terminar de desempacar, ni en llenar el armario ni en hacer sentir cómoda la habitación del motel para hacerlo más llevadero. El aire _country_ empezaba a asfixiarla y lo sentía hostil, como si la obligase a mirar al calendario para contar los días que le restaran en Estados Unidos. Sabe a la perfección que son completamente distintos, incluso dos polos opuestos culturalmente, pero ahora mismo Tennessee le recordaba demasiado a Glasgow y ella sentía que todo se podía ir a la mismísima mierda en ese preciso instante.

Juliet decía que habían sido dos días bien llevados conociendo el condado, disfrutando de la experiencia de una verdadera ciudad americana muy a los _westerns_ que su abuelo solía ver y que incluso podía sentir la magia de la vida campestre tras los establos, oculta en algún granero aleatorio que se cruzaban en el camino. Que era un festival para la mirada ver a alguno que otro vaquero andando por allí, que incluso las mujeres sureñas eran realmente encantadoras… Y ahí venían los ataques invisibles nuevamente, sintiendo el peso de cada palabra hasta preguntarse una y otra vez en qué rayos pensaba al proponer la idea de un viaje a Estados Unidos y convencer al resto de su generación de seguirla en una aventura con la que se convenció a sí misma que saldría a flote.

Tal vez esto fuera nada más y nada menos que el karma en toda su expresión.

—Cierto —la chica detuvo la verborrea por un instante, captando la atención de la inglesa—. Me dijeron que esta noche harían una fiesta en el ayuntamiento.

Por un segundo las palabras quedaron en el aire y sus ojos verdes, tanteando su punto, la observaron con curiosidad invitándola a seguir.

—La razón no la recuerdo —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero dicen que una banda local toca y… Ya conoces cómo son aquí. Música country, tragos… ¡Por Dios, Diane! ¡Tenemos que ir!

La inglesa sabe que no puede hacer nada cuando algo se mete en la cabeza a Juliet y suspira, y su amiga la abraza sabiendo que ha ganado la partida.

—Será divertido ¡Ya verás!

Y ella empieza a cuestionarse la veracidad de la afirmación.

❴ • - • ❵

No se había puesto nada especial, si era honesta, pero también está el hecho que ella tiene estándares, incluso al vestir y la situación cambia completamente. Se paseó por el ayuntamiento con gracia, como si aun estando vestida con unos pantalones jeans azules, una blusa blanca y unos tacones negros no fuera impedimento para ocultar el orgullo de dama inglesa, ni siquiera estando en medio de la nada, como a veces terminaba afirmando tras unas cuantas copas y la frustración a flor de piel. Juliet había desaparecido hace un par de horas y ella no se supo con el derecho de retenerla cuando la vio llegar con un chico tras ella.

 _Diviértete,_ le había dicho cuando vio sus mejillas rojas y una timidez inusual en ella.

 _Al menos una de las dos puede hacerlo_ pensó cuando la vio reírse a unos metros ante el susurro en el oído por parte del vaquerito secuestrador de estudiantes británicas de Relaciones Internacionales.

Y allí estaba ella, su encanto, su orgullo… Y su whisky en las rocas, entre sus dedos y su garganta.

… Carajo.

Al menos este era americano.

Demonios.

Tennessee era un estado curioso y pintoresco en sí mismo. Recuerda las luces de Nashville, los _blues_ y el _soul_ de Memphis, y luego ve esta escena sacada de una pintura rural y se pregunta qué tanto puede haber en un solo lugar y generar el mismo vacío en su pecho.

Le da un trago profundo al whisky hasta sentir el hielo en sus labios y empieza a creer que ha tenido suficiente de Alistair, de esto, de todo, y por una jodida vez va a divertirse por mucho que el ánimo no le acompañe de momento. Deja el vaso vacío sobre la primera mesa que encuentra y, apegándose al plan, se mete entre el gentío apostado frente al estrado y el calor le quema la piel, pero se atora ahí y lo siente incapaz de llegarle al frío desolador que lleva dentro. Suspira y entre murmullos en un inglés que su hermano detestaría con el alma a menos que provenga de la boca de Amelia, mueve las caderas y deja que la música le llene y, por una vez en todo el viaje, por fin salga de Escocia de una vez por todas.

 _Este mundo puede lastimarte  
Te corta profundo y deja una cicatriz  
Las cosas se desmoronan, pero nada se rompe como un corazón._

 _Nada se rompe como un corazón._

—¿Bailas?

Y a ella le da igual a estas alturas, como si sus ojos azules no importaran y su piel bronceada no se vea como nada más que un maldito recuerdo espumoso que borrará por completo a la mañana siguiente con algo de suerte.

—¿Estaría aquí si no fuera así?

Tal vez sea porque a él se le escapa una carcajada y ella sonríe con picardía, o quizás porque a él no le importó una respuesta tan directa y ella adoró no tener que dar un detalle más, pero la invitación directa y el "sí" en palabras innecesarias hacen que él la tome de la mano y la traiga a lo que quiso escapar en un inicio y de lo que ahora termina siendo parte.

Porque por hoy es suficiente cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el calor del momento.

Sin explicaciones.

Sin consecuencias.

Sin ataduras.

Sin complicaciones a largo plazo.

Y empieza a creer que, tal vez, Arthur había encontrado el camino correcto en un inicio y ahora se engaña en la cortina de un amor de verano hasta que llegue el invierno y se lleve, eventualmente, todo a su paso. O quizás, en el mejor de los casos para su hermano, los finales felices sean para los blasfemos y no para las mujeres de fe como ella.

Qué ironía.

La voz ronca de la vocalista termina creando un contraste con el sonido de la guitarra y su cuerpo vibra con cada acorde, cosa que su compañero de baile puede sentir ya sin tapujos. La noche avanza y la banda sigue tocando, la sobriedad lentamente ha ido abandonando el ayuntamiento y ella puede dar fe de ello. Su cuerpo se quiebra entre los brazos del americano y hace gala de los mejores pasos que una británica influenciada por el alcohol puede realizar… Y ríe, sintiendo los pies ligeros y la tristeza atrapada en una villa rural de Glasgow, donde debió quedarse hace un año atrás. Ríe mucho más cuando descubre que el idiota con el que baila no es más que un parlanchín y ni siquiera puede culpar al bourbon de eso.

Sobrio.

Lo que le faltaba.

Su risa es aguda pero profunda. Lo sabe cuando no siente más los pies sobre el piso, pero se siente segura apoyada en una mesa hablando de cosas que no recuerda a ciencia cierta, aunque cumplen su función de entretenerlo como retribución por haberle ayudado a llegar sana y salva hasta allí. Se entera que se llama Alfred Jones y ella ríe apenas lo oye, reclamándole que debe ser el apellido oficial de todo Estados Unidos y él se encoge de hombros, apoyando la tesis.

Él la invita a bailar cuando por fin dejan la música instrumental y ponen algo más moderno, y ella siente que el cambio de ambiente no pudo ser más acertado. Vuelven a la pista de baile y Diane nota, para bien o para mal, una familiaridad que se va instalando a través de cuchicheos y risitas por parte de ambos, y quizás eso es lo que enciende la chispa. Sus manos se rozan y ella está dispuesta a avanzar, dándole un salto de fe a la aventura de una noche. Bailan y la palabra comienza a tener un significado un poco más profundo, uno que la complicidad y los juegos son capaces de crear. Sus brazos se enriendan alrededor del cuello de Alfred durante una balada y, lejos de sentirse culpable —como lleva sintiéndose con cualquier chico desde que todo acabó—, se siente cómoda, a sus anchas…

Y le gusta.

Extrañaba sentirse así.

Sus pies se detienen y ella se pone de puntillas, cierra los ojos y da un paso que lleva planteándose desde que el tipo no huyó ante su respuesta. Alfred no se lo espera, o al menos es la conclusión a la que llega cuando siente que se congela y titubea antes de responderle, cuando sus labios tiemblan sobre los suyos y ella se siente como si se hubiera sacado una espina que lleva fastidiándole mucho más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir. Su vista está nublada, pero siente que quizás no olvide ese cielo despejado por la mañana, y entonces toma su mano y le hace cruzar el salón lleno de parejas acarameladas y de promesas de amor eterna que ella bien conoce y detesta ahora más que nunca.

¿Importaba ahora?

Tira de él entre risas, sintiéndose libre al fin, como en mucho tiempo no experimentaba… Y siente que es la mala del cuento por ahora, pero se siente tan jodidamente bien que puede mandar al carajo todo. Abre la puerta del baño de mujeres y arrastra a Alfred con ella, antes de cerrarla y colocarse sobre ella, tanteando el pestillo hasta cerrarlo tras varios intentos. Le mira y puede notar que está confundido pero interesado, y entiende que es correspondida, deseada, y eso no hace más que envalentonarla más de lo que el whisky ya ha logrado en toda la noche.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta con preocupación genuina y a ella le llega profundo, quizás mucho más de lo que pensó.

Calla dejando que sus manos vayan hacia la basta de su blusa y levanta la prenda, haciendo que pase por su cuello y termine haciéndole compañía a sus tacones en el piso.

—Mucho más que nunca, _honey._

No necesita decir nada más cuando el golpe seco de la madera resuena en el baño y ella se ve con la incapacidad y las pocas ganas de alejarse de allí. Cuando las manos rasposas tocan la piel de su cuello y se deslizan por sobre sus hombros llevándose los tirantes del sujetador a su paso y con ellos toda prenda de su pecho, mientras el sabor a refresco se mezcla con el alcohol añejado y ella sólo puede pensar en una sola cosa.

 _Mierda, se siente demasiado bien._

❴ • - • ❵

 _Te divertiste anoche ¿No?_ , le picó cuando la vio tirada y ella, en respuesta, le aventó una almohada.

Maldita sea, y la cabeza le sigue doliendo.

 _No fui la única, supongo._

 _De hecho, sí lo fuiste_ , terminó confesándole después de un rato. _El imbécil tenía novia y cuando Bonny se apareció, entre ella y yo molimos a golpes a Clyde, la chica terminó llorando y fuimos a un bar. El argumento ideal para una película lésbica._

 _¿Ves que sí te divertiste?_

Se ríe y la cabeza le reclama al instante. Ah, está pensando en doparse con analgésicos apenas regrese a su cuarto y el desayuno termine.

 _Vete a la mierda, Diane._

—¿Me recuerdas por qué bajamos al comedor? —pregunta finalmente, dándole el último trago a la taza de café que le han dado.

—Quería ver qué tan jodido quedó _Clyde_ después de lo de anoche —contestó casi con pica—. Supe que todos los que estuvieron en la fiesta de ayer están por aquí y me sentí en la necesidad de venir.

Los ojos verdes se pasearon por la sala buscando al tipo en cuestión… Y lo vio casi tirado a un rincón, con un par de chicos burlándose de su suerte. Sus labios se curvaron de lado y ahogó una risa, jugando con el asa del recipiente de porcelana antes de verla.

— _Love_ , hiciste un excelente trabajo.

—¿Dudabas, acaso? —soltó con orgullo—. ¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que verlo!

Y casi de un salto, la toma de la mano y se levantan de la mesa, disimulado el camino a la multitud. Aprovecha en observar un poco más el lugar, en ver si reconoce a alguien después de lo de ayer hasta que escucha una voz conocida y una melodía que no puede ignorar.

 _Te escuché en el teléfono la noche anterior  
Vivimos y morimos por lindas mentiras  
Y lo sabes  
Ambos lo sabemos._

E, inevitablemente, lo de anoche se le viene por cuadros. Recuerda el baile, recuerda la sensación a flor de piel y un escalofrío agradable le recorre hasta el final de la espalda.

La misma cantante, la misma pieza.

Vaya canción.

 _Estos cigarrillos de balas de plata  
Esta casa en llamas, no queda nada  
Es humeante  
Y ambos lo sabemos._

Puede ver al idiota del vaquerito tirado sobre una silla y a Juliet regodeándose por ello, pero también alcanza a observar muy cerca a la multitud que rodea a la chica que canta y al pobre diablo que toca la guitarra, opacado mil veces por ella.

Y ella se acerca naturalmente, embelesada por el timbre.

 _Tenemos toda la noche para enamorarnos  
pero justo ahí nos desmoronamos  
Estamos rotos.  
Estamos rotos._

La observa con su cabello castaño largo, los ojos cerrados y sus labios cerrándose en la última vocal del verso, creando un vibrato. Una voz potente en unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa roja a cuadros, de un cuerpo menudo que siente que puede romperse en cualquier momento y, sin embargo, se sostiene cuando el aire vibra en su garganta y en el resto del cuarto. De pronto, escucha la voz sin la guitarra de fondo y cuando busca a quien culpar por semejante ofensa, lo ve a él mirándola fijamente, con la cuerda a medio tocar y las mejillas rojas, llevándose la pifia de todo el comedor.

 _Bueno, nada va a salvarnos ahora._

Diane gira el rostro y una risilla escapa de sus labios; esconde un mechón rebelde de su largo cabello rubio amarrado en un moño improvisado y se aleja de la multitud, como si la cosa no fuera con ella ni con esos ojos azules que la siguen en su camino a la salida.

❴ • - • ❵

—¡Oye!

Nunca se ha detenido por algo así.

—¡Espera!

Y no piensa dejar que esta sea la primera vez.

—¿Por favor?

Ni que, mucho menos, ese americanito sea el primero por quien lo haga.

— _Hun!_

Plantó los botines en el piso y se dio la vuelta, ignorando la conversación con Juliet.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—No sé tu nombre —se disculpó, deteniéndose delante de ella—. Eso.

Diane sintió la cólera desvanecerse. Alfred tenía un punto y ella no podía apelar a eso.

—Bien.

—¿Es todo?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Podemos ir a tomar algo?

Diane alzó una ceja, sin esperar la pregunta. Juliet, por otro lado, miraba con curiosidad el espectáculo.

—Las celebraciones duran toda esta semana —continuó—. Ahora mismo la gente se está preparando para la feria del fin de semana y tiene que armar los puestos y las actividades. Hoy se juntarán en la tarde después del trabajo y me preguntaba si tú…

—Le encantaría —se adelantó Juliet antes de que Diane soltara el no definitivo, apoyándose en su hombro.

—¿En serio? —sonrió de oreja a oreja, entendiendo poco de lo que pasaba— ¡También puedes venir, si quieres! Estarán todos y estoy seguro que será mejor que la noche anterior en el ayuntamiento.

Diane no supo si era una maldita indirecta por lo que pasó y su amiga, convenientemente ignorante de todo, llegó a la conclusión que el chico era encantador.

—¡Claro! ¿Verdad, Diane?

La curva en los labios del chico se ensanchó mucho más —algo que ninguna de las dos creía posible—, pero pronto lo llamaron desde el comedor y él se despidió, yéndose tan rápido como vino dejándolas solas en un silencio más que incómodo.

—Ahora que lo veo bien con el gorrito, los pantalones, la camisa y la chaqueta… Como que se parece al de Secreto en la Montaña ¿No crees?

—Vete a la mierda, Juliet.

❴ • - • ❵

Puede que, realmente, no esté tan enojada con ella. No después de lo que pasó en la noche, al menos.

El plan había resultado tal cual el chico le había dicho en un inicio y eso, teniendo en cuenta lo de la noche anterior, se le hizo absolutamente anormal pero llevadero. Al llegar al motel, Juliet la bombardeó a preguntas de las que ella se escapó con la sutileza de siempre y con detalles tan ambiguos que a su amiga no le tomó mucho tiempo saber que era una completa pérdida de tiempo seguir insistiendo; le fastidió toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con alistarse e ir finalmente a la reunión y ella, sin más opciones, terminó por ceder en busca de un poco de paz… Y quién sabe, tal vez hasta no le resultara tan mal, como la última vez. Se puso un vestido blanco ligero de volantes, unas sandalias de tacón bastante bajo y dejó su cabello suelto al viento, aún sin acostumbrarse al calor. Bajó al comedor nuevamente y le vio reunido con un grupo de amigos cerca de la barra y, como si él la estuviese esperando desde la mañana, se puso de pie apenas la vio bajar de las escaleras interrumpiendo la conversación sin más ni menos.

Juliet, al darse cuenta, le pegó un codazo y ella la mandó a pasear de la forma más suave en que una señorita británica podría hacer en público.

El chico se acercó, las recibió, las incluyó en el grupo y ellas dejaron de sentirse como extrañas en el lugar. Juliet se soltó casi de inmediato mientras Diane les oía hablar y veía como Alfred acaparaba los temas de conversación, como si fuera un niño pequeño buscando reconocimiento y la idea le divirtió, tanto que no notó que estaba riendo hasta que los ojos azules de ayer la vieron de nuevo con curiosidad y ella se mordió la lengua sin querer decir más.

Y tal como había dicho, los refrescos llegaron y empezaron a hablar del tema y del trabajo de la tarde. Los grupos se marcaron casi de inmediato y, para cuando fue consciente, su amiga ya estaba inmersa en un debate rodeada de chicas que asentían insistentemente, un par de chicos empezaron a hablar de deportes en una mesa, otros de las actividades de la feria un poco más alejados del resto… Y ella y Alfred quedaron solos y aislados, sin saber exactamente qué decir y ya a estas alturas, consideraba que era un verdadero milagro verlo tan callado de repente.

—No pensé que vendrías —terminó confesando tras el vaso de Coca cola.

—Tampoco yo —y ella no pudo dejar la sinceridad a un lado.

—Curioso.

—Bastante.

—Pero es simple ¿No?

—Un poco.

—¿Y si mejor salimos?

Diane alzó una ceja dejando su vaso de refresco a un lado.

—¿Siempre le preguntas a las chicas esas cosas tan intempestivamente?

Alfred le miró como cuando un niño es encontrado a media travesura, rio y sólo atinó a sonreír.

—Supongo que es un hábito que he adquirido recientemente.

Diane lo ignoró, o al menos eso quiso aparentar cuando se dio cuenta que empezaba a considerarlo y, con eso, sentirse un poco más especial de lo que debía ser en realidad. Le dio el último trago a su refresco y maldijo entre dientes el verse expuesta directamente al calor del verano de Estados Unidos. Cruzó sus piernas y, mirando con cierta pena el vaso, se concentró en lo siguiente.

—Bien, vaquerito —la inglesa se inclinó en la mesa, mirándole con cierta suspicacia—. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme si decido salir contigo allá afuera?

—Aire fresco —respondió casi de inmediato, con la misma curva marcada en sus labios.

Ella rio por la simplicidad de la respuesta y se encogió de hombros al procesarla.

— _Touchè._

¿Qué podía decir ante eso?

❴ • - • ❵

Bien, Alfred tenía mucho más que el aire fresco como as bajo la manga. Caminaron bajo el cielo estrellado y ella descubrió que, muy dentro del chico campirano, había una fascinación completa hacia la astrología y a las ciencias en general… Y era curioso, como si él mismo representara la dualidad del país que había elegido para escapar del suyo.

Ambos anduvieron por el pueblo y el tiempo se les hizo algo ficticio. Él se abrió bastante pronto, como si fuera algo natural en él ser tan transparente. Le habló de su vida, de sus aficiones, de sus gustos y ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió cómoda escuchando y dejando que sus pasos fueran meros acompañamientos de una conversación que empezaba a considerar entrañable. La música cada vez se hizo distante y el aire frío empezaba a acariciar su piel dándole un respiro y un ligero temblor. Alfred, sin decir mucho, se sacó la chaqueta casi de inmediato, la puso sobre sus hombros y siguieron caminando, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Y tú? —le había preguntado por fin después de un largo rato estando sentados descalzos en el pasto.

Sinceramente, pensó que la pregunta nunca llegaría. Ella levantó la vista al cielo y suspiró pesadamente viéndose atrapada entre seguir su política de siempre o dejar que el ligue de una noche supiera mucho más de lo que ella hubiese querido en un inicio. Las estrellas brillaron como si la petición de Alfred hubiese escalado hasta ellas y Diane pensó que, siendo el tiempo tan reducido y la posibilidad de volver a verlo tan remota, tal vez pudiese decir un poco más sin complicaciones.

—Hampshire —mencionó después de unos segundos de silencio—. Así se llama la ciudad donde crecí.

Y fue lo más simple, si podía decirlo. Sin entrar a especificaciones, contando cosas puntuales que fueron escalando hasta cuestiones un poco más personales y ya era demasiado tarde para cuando se dio cuenta. Su nombre, el cambio de apellido desde el divorcio de sus padres e, incluso, la época Punk que gustaba esconder del resto para conservar su imagen de señorita perfecta. Se sintió cómoda al hablar descubriéndose en una familiaridad extraña en una persona a la que lleva conociendo un par de días… Y se preguntó qué tan jodida debía estar para concebir este tipo de cosas y recién hablar de ella misma a un tipo con el que ya se había acostado, en resumidas cuentas.

—Inglaterra suena a algo casi surreal —Alfred concluyó aún un tanto escéptico, sin saber cómo acomodar el estereotipo de una ciudad vieja y aburrida con los detalles que podía decir que casi vivió a través de las palabras de Diane.

—Lo es, lo es. En verdad lo es —aceptó por fin, poniendo en contrapeso todo.

—Y eso de la Reina… —le preguntó Alfred, girando el rostro para verla— ¿De verdad son así con ella? ¿Y andan siempre en traje? ¡Y esos guardias que no se mueven ni aunque les pongas una hamburguesa en frente! ¿En serio están tan obsesionados con el té? ¡Y mira que hasta le hacen fiestas…!

Diane rio a carcajada limpia, imaginándose al inglés promedio en una situación así y no pudo. Aún se pregunta por qué los americanos los ven tan serios y perfectos, con una descripción que, siendo sincera, no podía asociar con su hermano, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Quizás sea por eso que ahora se empeña tanto en parecerlo?

Dios, empieza a creer que Amelia es una santa y es capaz de hacer milagros.

—¿Cómo se suponen que ustedes nos ven? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Y entonces la inglesa calló y todo quedó en silencio. Alfred la miró tan profundamente que Diane no necesitó una respuesta verbal y fue suficiente con el escalofrío marcado bajando por su espina dorsal y los vellos de su nuca erizarse. Observó los ojos azules del americano y el cielo se le hizo grande y profundo… Y no habla justamente del que estaba sobre sus hombros. De pronto se sintió pequeña, y grande, una completa niña tímida y una mujer llena de coraje… Su corazón se encogió y latió con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con dejarla sorda en cualquier momento si él la seguía mirando así y ella le daba tanto valor a algo que consideraba insignificante.

Alfred avanzó con cuidado y ella se reclinó ligeramente para atrás, invitándolo a seguir. Él tanteó y levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla y ella ahogó un suspiro en una sonrisa que la dejaba indefensa. Diane sostuvo la mirada, alzó su mano y la posó sobre la de Alfred y esperó con el corazón martilleándole el pecho a que las distancias se hagan cortas y el aliento del rubio tocara sus labios. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el roce y tembló de miedo, de alegría, de emoción y de un sentimiento que no supo describir en ese momento... Pero los cuentos se acaban al llegar las doce y su hada madrina tiende a recordárselo con el tono de _Miss atomic bomb_ de su celular.

—Tengo que irme —se disculpa sin decir mucho sabiendo quién es la única que es capaz de llamarla a esas horas. Se escabulle de la cercanía y toma sus zapatos sin molestarse en voltear o esperar una respuesta—. Y no te preocupes, conozco el camino de regreso. Puedo arreglármelas.

Alfred no entendió del todo lo que pasó hasta que la vio muy lejos sin poder decir nada desde que empezó a correr directo al pueblo, sin virar ni una sola vez. Se echó sobre el pasto y rio viendo las distintas facetas que podía tener esta mujer que puso su mundo de cabeza de un día al otro, con la particularidad de desaparecer y dejarlo con sentimientos encontrados que, al final de cuentas, le hacían sentir intensamente vivo, como hacía tiempo no lo había sentido. Se preguntó si así eran todas las inglesas o simplemente ella era especial y marcaba la diferencia. Miro el cielo y las estrellas, cerró los ojos y aunque quizás se apresure bastante en sus propias conclusiones, podía percibir muy en el fondo que lo último era cierto.

Detalles…

Ella era una mujer que podría construirse a detalles.

❴ • - • ❵

El día era inexplicablemente frío, el cielo era gris y, por unos segundos, se sintió de regreso en su apartamento universitario en Londres, su propio fuerte desde que ingresó a la universidad y la situación de su familia se volvió crítica. Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó ahí pensando lo que pasó la noche anterior, y la sensación extraña de timidez afloró nuevamente en su pecho. Se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró, preguntándose cuándo fue el momento en que las cosas habían dado un giro tan marcado desde que pisó Tennessee… Pero lo agradecía de alguna forma. Distraerse, respirar nuevos aires y saber que no estaba completamente rota era un alivio y una maravillosa muestra de que la vida puede seguir adelante después del fin de una relación sentimental que abarcó casi la mitad de lo que lleva de vida.

Estaba encantada con la sensación, pero tiene la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para saber que era algo simple, común, un destello de luz en la oscuridad que tiene fecha y hora para extinguirse, y estaba bien para ella. Era lo que era y lo aceptaba.

Quizás no encontró lo que Arthur halló en Amelia, pero era un comienzo. Algo decepcionante para sus expectativas iniciales, pero un comienzo honesto, a fin de cuentas.

Suspiró nuevamente y observó por la ventana cómo el mundo seguía girando mientras ella se hundía en su autocompasión. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su cama, estirándose lo suficiente para sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo en una vieja costumbre que adquirió desde segundo año de la carrera.

 _Hay un silencio roto  
por rayos cayendo en la oscuridad.  
Cayendo en la oscuridad  
Y este disco roto  
gira en círculos infinitos en el bar.  
Gira y gira en el bar._

Podía escuchar la voz de la líder de la banda bajo las escaleras, repitiendo su canción estrella y ella, que a estas alturas se había aprendido ya la letra, se atrevió a acompañarla mientras se hundía en las frazadas.

La lluvia le traía tantos recuerdos que pensó que, al menos por un día, valía la pena refugiarse en el calor de su cuarto. Quizás podría decirle a Juliet que consiguiera chocolate y unos potes de helados y pasar la tarde muy a su modo, como cuando podían conseguir un respiro después de los exámenes finales. Tal vez podían hablar de cosas más triviales, incluso sobre la cocina americana y su aberrante fascinación por la comida chatarra, o preguntarle si los chicos eran tan buenos como ella había esperado antes del viaje.

La tesis podía seguir yéndose a la mierda ahora mismo.

 _Este mundo puede herirte  
Te corta profundo y deja una cicatriz  
Las cosas se desmoronan, pero nada se rompe como un corazón._

Cuan cierto podía ser esto último.

 _Nada se rompe como un corazón._

Tan cierto que aún sigue doliendo.

❴ • - • ❵

Ese olor se le hacía malditamente familiar y ya suponía qué pasaba escaleras abajo.

Se dio la vuelta y se enfurruñó en la frazada.

… Y ahí estaba de nuevo, con otro golpe directo a su nariz.

—Maldita sea, Arthur —murmuró mientras se giraba nuevamente al lado contrario—. ¿Por una vez podrías…?

Abrió los ojos molesta… Y luego recordó que Arthur no estaba ahí y que, mucho menos, ésta era su casa en Inglaterra.

—¡Se está quemando!

Saltó de la cama de inmediato y corrió hacia la puerta, salió al pasillo y bajó por las escaleras sin haberse puesto ni siquiera unas malditas pantuflas por el apuro. Hurgó por el primer piso encontrando la causa, pero terminó siguiendo el olor hasta la cocina y entró con una mano en la nariz y la otra batiéndola en el aire intentando apartarse el humo del rostro. Tosió y quizás eso fue lo que alertó al culpable de haber sido descubierto.

—¡Lo siento! —alzó la voz, aterrado— Sólo alcé el fuego porque se tardaba en freír ¡Y luego el tocino se puso negro y la espátula de plástico se derritió y…!

Esa voz la conocía.

—¿Alfred?

—¿Diane? —preguntó casi con el mismo tono.

Y ahí estaba ella, descalza, en shorts, en un polo pequeño de tirantes, con el cabello enmarañado y ni un gramo de maquillaje en el rostro. La vergüenza podía irse al diablo ahora sabiendo que más importante era abrir las ventanas y traer un poco de aire fresco a la cocina antes de que muriesen ahogados.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que estabas haciendo? —le regañó mientras se acercaba a la cocina y revisaba que la hornilla esté apagada del todo.

—¡No le digas a Aretha, por favor! —se disculpó quitándose el mandil de cocina, lleno de flores estampadas.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar que era el nombre de su casera. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego cayó en cuenta de la situación en general. La imagen se le hizo tan cómica que estuvo a punto de reír.

Maldición, de verdad podía parecer un niño.

—Sabes que es cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubra y te encuentre ¿No es cierto?

—¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡No me lo recuerdes!

Quizás sea porque todavía algo de corazón tiene o porque el terror de Alfred se le hace tierno, pero…

—¿Queda todavía algo de tocino en el refrigerador? —el chico asintió—. Tráelo y busca otra sartén. Vamos a arreglar este desastre.

 _Excelente comienzo de mañana, Diane,_ se dijo para sí misma.

Quién diría que terminaría cocinando en pijamas en unas vacaciones que se suponía, debían ser relajadas.

❴ • - • ❵

Era inevitable y ya se lo había advertido. Bastó con que el desayuno se sirviera para que la dueña del hospedaje lo notara y pidiera la cabeza de Alfred en una bandeja de plata. Ella se hizo la tonta en un inicio, ajena a todo mientras desayunaba y esperaba que Juliet bajara y planificaran sus últimos dos días en el lugar. Tomó un sorbo de café americano cuando escuchó las sillas caer tras suyo y luego, un tirón en su mano apenas puso la taza en la mesa. Maldijo y soltó un par de groserías cuando descubrió que Alfred la había arrastrado en su huida. Quiso escaparse, pero vio a la mujer tras ellos y su instinto le ordenó correr, incluso si sus piernas no se lo permitían.

Y así pasaron casi veinte minutos, escabulléndose de un lado a otro.

Ella recordó que Aretha tenía un pequeño depósito al final del pasillo de los dormitorios así que, cuando supo que no le quedaban más opciones, forcejeó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió, arrastrando a Alfred dentro con ella.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó sorprendido y divertido, viendo que la dama inglesa tenía cierto lado escondido.

—De nada. De verdad, no tienes que agradecerme por salvarte la vida.

Alfred se rio y Diane se apuró en levantar una mano y taparle la boca cuando escuchó los pasos de su casera bastante cerca. El americano balbuceó una protesta tras su mano y ella sólo rodó los ojos, como si no fuera suficiente estar demasiado cerca con el mínimo espacio que un almacén de limpieza podía darle. La tensión era fuerte y ambos, más por una reacción innata que otra cosa, se acercaron más, expectantes cuando vieron la sombra de la mujer tras la puerta. Diane apartó su mano y tanteó lentamente buscando un palo de escoba con el que defenderse y Alfred, por otro lado, comenzó a considerar seriamente tomar con fuerza el picaporte y tirar de él, esperando que sea suficiente para que pareciese trabado. Ambos esperaron y, cuando la dueña del lugar se retiró, los dos suspiraron aliviados… Y cayeron en cuenta de lo cerca que habían terminado.

Diane sintió las mejillas arder, pero agradeció tener la poca iluminación del almacén de su lado. Alfred tenía los nervios a flor de piel, pero le fue imposible apartar la mirada de ella y, simplemente, se dejó llevar. Tomó su mejilla con cuidado y la inglesa, como si el tiempo no hubiese corrido desde la noche anterior en esa pradera, cerró los ojos y sintió los labios del americano sobre los suyos en un beso suave, tímido, lejos de los intensos que llenaron aquella noche en el baño del ayuntamiento. Ambos temblaron, rieron en los labios del otro y volvieron a buscarse mientras el mundo seguía su rumbo y ellos eran ahora los que estaban apartados del resto. Diane tomó la mano de Alfred y sin decir más, destrabó el seguro y salió con él.

 _No lo dejes entrar._

Y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de Alfred, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cruzaban el pasillo camino a su habitación.

 _Lo sé,_ se respondió a sí misma, abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a pasar.

❴ • - • ❵

El día había pasado tan rápido como había comenzado, tan rápido que no sintió cuando llegó el final del sueño y con él, inevitablemente, el momento de despertar.

Ambos rieron cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, antes que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse y las risas se hicieran presentes como si fueran dos chiquillos de secundaria después de saltarse las clases. Se acercaron a la puerta y Alfred la besó contra ella de una manera tan dulce que ella sentía que podía derretirse y hubiese estado completamente satisfecha con eso. El tiempo se hizo corto y ella se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que experimenta una adolescente que ha descubierto por primera vez el amor.

Entrelazar sus dedos, masajear el dorso del otro con el pulgar de la mano; las risitas cómplices, el deseo de prolongar el tiempo y hacer que dure para siempre…

¿Cuándo todo esto había perdido su significado?

Ni siquiera fue capaz de descubrirle segundas intenciones, aunque estuvieran los dos solos en una habitación de hotel con la edad suficiente para hacer lo que quisieran. Ni siquiera lo pensó, ni lo sintió, ni lo quiso… Y Alfred, nuevamente, la tomó desprevenida cuando la alzó en sus brazos y la hizo girar ahí mismo, dejándolos caer sobre la cama en un mar de risas. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y ella sintió que después de mucho tiempo, podía permitirse ser feliz con alguien que no fuera el hombre con el que iba a casarse hasta hace unos meses. Cerró los ojos y sintió los dedos del americano tomando el mechón rebelde que cubría su rostro para devolverlo a su sitio, tras su oreja.

—Tenía ganas de hacerlo desde la mañana siguiente de… —confesó avergonzado— Eso. En el comedor, con la guitarra…

Y a ella se le hizo tan ridículamente tierno que su corazón saltó en su pecho y besó su mejilla con un amor que desconocía de sí misma.

El resto del día… Dios, cómo había disfrutado del resto del día.

Alfred la tomó de la mano y corrieron por el hospedaje, por el comedor, por el pueblo y por todos los lugares que pudieron. Disfrutaron del día, de un refresco bajo el sol americano y de un paseo por la pradera de ayer, incluso de meterse al río que surcaba el lugar hasta mojarse por completo por culpa del ridículo vaquerito que ahora mismo representaba la esperanza de algo más grande, un hito y un cierre de ciclo… De que podía ser capaz de seguir sin recriminaciones, de que por fin podía dar la vuelta a la página y seguir con su vida sin que el dolor opaque cada segundo de su existencia.

Y se sentía bien. Por todos los dioses, se sentía demasiado bien.

No notó que el cielo estaba oscuro sino hasta que ambos estuvieron en el pasto nuevamente, mirando las estrellas. Ella tembló de frío y Alfred se dio cuenta de que seguía en pijamas y él tampoco estaba en una mejor situación. Su casa estaba cerca, podían pasar por algo de ropa y luego podría acompañarla al hospedaje. Todavía estaban a tiempo y prefería asegurarse de que ella llegara sana y salva, sacando a relucir un complejo de héroe que a ella le sorprendió, pero terminó por hacer que le gustara aún más. Diane ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para decir que sí.

Cuando Alfred la tomó de la cintura y ambos caminaron descalzos bajo el cielo estrellado de Tennessee, ella pensó que, tal vez, no siempre las cosas resultaban como uno deseaba, pero eso no significaba que no fueran lo que uno necesitara en ese momento. La vida daba vueltas, obraba de maneras misteriosas y ella era un ser humano común y corriente, un mero mortal que por muy planificado que sea, carecía de control sobre eso. Levantó la cabeza y observó a Alfred en silencio, balanceándose y disfrutando que el otro le siguiera el juego, como si pudiera leer su mente y apaciguar por unos segundos su miedo.

Inevitablemente, Alistair vino a su mente. Se preguntó si ellos alguna vez fueron así, si incluso en sus inicios había pasado algo medianamente similar a eso o si debió prever que lo que tenían estaba destinado al fracaso. Su corazón se encogió y la tristeza le pegó fuerte, como una bofetada que fue capaz de abrir la herida.

Alfred no era Alistair. Alfred era enamorarse de nuevo. Alfred era… Repetir el círculo y la idea le aterró, tanto que al llegar a casa lo besó como nunca lo había hecho y arrastró al chico en el propio torbellino de sentimientos que tenía y en la desesperación que iba creciendo en su pecho. Mordió sus labios y mandó al diablo el día perfecto, sus propias conclusiones y la lógica entera a cambio de deshacerse del ardor en el pecho.

Alfred rodeo su cintura y subieron entre besos y pequeños tropiezos impulsivos por las escaleras hasta la habitación. El americano la guio hasta la cama y la recostó sobre ella con una gentileza tan marcada que ella se vio incapaz de reconocerla en alguien como él. Él se acomodó entre risas suaves, con una sonrisa en los labios que a ella le supo agridulce en ese preciso momento. Diane buscó sus labios y se dejó hundir en ellos mientras sus manos tomaban la basta del polo de Alfred y lo deslizaba hacia arriba con movimientos torpes hasta retirarlo. Ella lo miró profundamente y él la besó como nunca antes alguien la había besado, susurrando palabras tan dulces que se clavaban dentro de ella y se retorcían, abriendo una llaga que cada vez se hacía más difícil de cerrar. Diane suspiró su nombre y Alfred recorrió su cuello con cautela, deteniéndose en cada punto que le hacía tocar el cielo, y ella delineó su pecho descubriendo la corriente eléctrica que corría por la yema de sus dedos en cada tramo, hasta llegar al abdomen y, posteriormente, a la bragueta del pantalón.

Diane sintió como si el mundo se burlase de ella, como si fuese una niña que hizo todo lo que estaba mal en la vida. Que buscó las formas incorrectas, que se perdió a la mitad del camino y olvidó a donde se dirigía, y quiso que durara para siempre y que acabase al mismo tiempo… Porque dolía. Dolía tanto verlo en sus ojos y sentirse amada, sin apariencias en un encuentro absurdo y en un tiempo ridículamente corto.

Ella alzó las caderas y Alfred deslizó el short suavemente por sus piernas, dejó caer sus propias prendas y volvió con ella, que se aferró a él en un abrazo profundo mientras sus muslos le acercaban más deseando que la espera se acabe y la lucidez se fuera con ella. Él apoyó el codo en la cama y con una mano sujetó su muslo, acomodándola; apoyó su frente en la de ella y susurró las cosas que ella ansiaba oír, esas promesas de amor que no valían, pero que Alfred de alguna manera creaba la posibilidad de creer en ellas… Y él se hundió y ella suspiró sobre su hombro sintiendo que el momento era irreal y magnífico al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en el mar de sensaciones que Alfred creaba dentro de ella, alrededor suyo y era capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza y abrirle los ojos a cuestiones que ella creía causas perdidas.

Y ella por fin entendió qué demonios era hacer el amor.

Perderse en el otro por lo que es, por lo que causa y en el sentimiento que su sola existencia produce en la de uno mismo y hace imposible el olvidar que alguna vez sucedió. Cuando el sexo deja de ser egoísta, cuando las caricias no buscan el propio placer y lo corporal pasa a segundo plano; cuando puedes abrirte completamente sin miedo a ser rechazado y mostrar aspectos que incluso tú mismo detestas y eres incapaz de verlos cuando observas tu reflejo en el espejo.

El amor es algo sublime, pero también el dolor más aberrante que puede existir… Y ella sabe que entre más crezca el sentimiento, más fuerte llegará a ser la caída.

Se mueve con pereza entre los brazos de Alfred y entonces descubre que tiene el sueño pesado. Ahoga un quejido cuando por fin se incorpora sobre la cama y lo ve descansando con una infinita paz labrada en el rostro y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios que la hace sentir más culpable de lo que ya sabe que es. Se pone de pie y recoge sus prendas, se cambia tan rápido como puede y se inclina para dejar un último beso sobre su frente y abandonar el lugar antes de que amanezca.

Corre con el pesar en el pecho, pero sabe que es lo mejor que puede hacer por él y por ella y que, a pesar de lo que conlleva, termina siendo la esperanza de algo más cuando ella pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte para arriesgarse sin salir herida. Corre por el pueblo y entra al hospedaje a hurtadillas, agradeciendo que no hubiese casi nadie afuera y que el resto haya sido lo suficientemente sensato para dejar la curiosidad a un lado y marcar las distancias. Sube tan rápido como puede las escaleras y toca la puerta de Juliet casi desesperada, descubriendo que su mano tiembla y no sabe realmente si es por el esfuerzo que ha hecho o por algo más que eso.

—¿Podemos adelantarnos a los otros? —pregunta apenas la puerta se abre y puede ver la molestia de Juliet convertirse en una preocupación absoluta en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Por favor?

Juliet asiente sin más preguntas ni respuestas y ella, completamente destrozada, agradece no haber deshecho sus jodidas maletas desde que llegó.

❴ • - • ❵

 _Nos dejaremos fríos como el hielo  
El viento seco del desierto sopla, sopla._

Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra desde entonces. El taxi las esperaba abajo antes de que Aretha preparase el desayuno y, para entonces, ella ya se había bañado y ahora estaba con una blusa blanca, unos pantalones jeans y un par de botas marrones, haciendo juego con los lentes oscuros que escondía cualquier rastro que quebrara su perfecta serenidad. Juliet se encargó de todo y ambas se las habían ingeniado para irse sin alertar a nadie, ni siquiera a la dueña del lugar.

Ella se colocó los audífonos y fijó sus ojos en la ventana, repitiendo una y otra vez la canción que escuchó todos estos días en ese pequeño pueblo sureño y que, para bien o para mal, se había quedado con ella.

 _¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?  
Estábamos borrachos de amor en Tennessee _

Pasaron por migraciones, registraron su documentación y su vuelo, dejaron sus maletas y sólo se quedaron a esperar sus últimas horas en Estados Unidos de América. Juliet fue por algo para desayunar y Diane prefirió esperar por la comida del avión, en el almuerzo.

Casi todos sus compañeros ya se habían reunido.

 _Y lo recuerdo.  
Ambos lo recordamos._

Se preguntó si Alfred ya se había despertado y había descubierto que lo había dejado. Se preguntó si, quizás, habría ido al hospedaje de Aretha y hubiese notado que había dejado el condado, el estado y ya casi dejaba el maldito país sin haber dado más pistas que su nombre, su apellido, una carrera universitaria y una maldita ciudad en la que ya no vivía ni a la que quería regresar.

 _Pues nada nos salvará ahora._

Se preguntó si a Alfred le dolería tanto como le estaba doliendo a ella.

 _Nada, nada nos va a salvar._

Cada vez empezaba a considerar que el amor era incompatible con ella, casi tanto como lo era la decencia y el buen gusto con su hermano. Se preguntaba por qué todo el mundo merecía tener a alguien a su lado y ella… Ella bien podía aspirar a grandes cosas excepto a eso.

Abordó el avión y buscó su asiento, junto al de Juliet como siempre. Se sentó junto a la ventana y esperó que el resto de pasajeros abordara e iniciara el regreso a su jodida y maravillosa vida en Londres. Después de todo, su tesis y su sustentación la esperaban, su titulación, el papeleo y, eventualmente, el golpe del estudiante recién egresado y desempleado.

 _Hay un silencio roto  
por rayos cayendo en la oscuridad.  
Cayendo en la oscuridad  
Y este disco roto  
gira en círculos infinitos en el bar.  
Gira y gira en el bar._

No se atrevió a dejar de escuchar la canción hasta que le pidieron apagar el celular y ella se enfrentaba nuevamente a la realidad, sin ningún aliciente de por medio.

 _Este mundo puede herirte_

El motor arrancó y ella se preguntó por qué Arthur sí podía ser capaz de tener su final feliz y ella no. Se preguntó si algo estaba mal con ella, si de verdad tenía que hacerse de la idea de que el amor no era para ella, que no era merecedora de que alguien la amara sin condiciones… Y luego cayó en cuenta de que, en realidad, la que no merecía amar era ella misma después de todo lo que había hecho en su vida.

Tal vez Alistair tuviera algo de razón. Quizás había algo de cierto en lo que pasó una vez la ruptura se hizo pública y todos supieron la versión de la víctima y su martirio por la inestabilidad de la bruja a la que había pedido matrimonio tiempo atrás.

 _Te corta profundo y deja una cicatriz_

Empezaba a creer que realmente el problema era ella. Que no podía ser lo suficientemente perfecta como Alistair pretendía que fuera, que de verdad no tenía derecho a aspirar a nada, que nunca sería suficiente ser una mujer fuerte porque el mundo buscaría la forma de engullirte y acabar contigo hasta quitarte el aliento y la esperanza.

… Y luego estaba Alfred, tan intenso y onírico, que en cuestión de días le había ofrecido mucho más de lo que ella había esperado recibir alguna vez de alguien en su vida.

 _Las cosas se desmoronan, pero nada se rompe como un corazón._

El hombre con el que, de no haberse dejado arrastrar por el fatalismo del final que creyó conocer, hubiese valido la pena intentarlo de nuevo.

 _Nada se rompe como un corazón._

❴ • - • ❵

Conseguir trabajo había sido la porquería más intensa y tóxica por la que había tenido que pasar y eso ya era mucho decir. Sus maestros habían creado en ella falsas esperanzas de que, siendo la mejor de la clase y teniendo un récord académico intachable, encontrar trabajo iba a ser como comerse una rebanada de pastel.

Esos bastardos le mintieron.

Como sea, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ella apenas podía sentirlo. Un año y medio después de volver de Estados Unidos, de terminar una tesis a contratiempo y sacar el título como la mejor de su generación. Un año y medio de golpearse contra la realidad de pagar un piso en Londres y pelear por sobrevivir por su cuenta sin tener que recurrir al grandísimo idiota de su padre ni al tonto enamorado de su hermano. Un año y medio de llantos, arrepentimientos y pura mierda que se tuvo que comer para encontrar una posición medianamente estable, un piso relativamente barato y dinero para tener al menos una comida decente al día.

¿Y Alfred?

Él… Él se había convertido en un bonito recuerdo.

Aún se preguntaba qué hubiese sido distinto si ella hubiese sido más valiente como para enfrentar a sus miedos e intentarlo. Tal vez no mucho, tal vez se hubiese ahorrado los llantos por las noches y la sensación constante de haber cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida… Quizás incluso ni siquiera hubiera albergado la esperanza de volver en un año a América con el dinero ganado y decirle lo que sentía, que se equivocó y si podían intentarlo como lo habían dejado doce meses atrás.

Quién sabe si, para esas alturas, Alfred no se había encontrado a alguien más que sí se hubiese quedado y ahora estuviesen felizmente casados… Como Arthur con Amelia, por ejemplo, que incluso esperaban ya a su primer hijo. Había sido demasiado egoísta y entonces, al décimo primer mes, se rindió y se enfocó en sus propios intereses por Alfred y por ella, porque con todo lo que él le dio no merecía que le hiciera algo como eso.

Lo de Alfred le había enseñado a madurar emocionalmente sin saberlo, a sentar cabeza en ciertos aspectos que ella había dejado de lado y ahora podía retomar sin esperar la aprobación de nadie que no sea ella misma; pero mentiría si dijera que ha dejado de pensar en él al menos una maldita noche desde que llegó a Inglaterra con el corazón hecho pedazos. Alfred seguía siendo un tema delicado para ella, un "qué hubiese pasado si…" que permanecerá presente probablemente hasta el día que deje de respirar.

Ahora entiende a Virginia Woolf mucho más que nunca.

Tal vez hoy pudiese recurrir a ella nuevamente, como lo lleva haciendo desde que llegó a su dormitorio en Londres hace año y medio. Tal vez podría preparar un Earl Grey o un té de rosas y mandar al diablo los documentos que tenía que tener listos para la siguiente semana. Podía darse ciertos lujos, como haberse cortado el cabello hasta los hombros o teñirlo de castaño por un tiempo, para volver al natural rubio con un estilo un poco más corto que el anterior.

Podría hacerlo, claro, una vez que tenga que llegar a la maldita estación del subterráneo atiborrada de gente mientras reza encontrar un asiento vació en el vagón y descansar, aunque sea por unos segundos previos a retomar su camino a casa. Podría hacerlo, pero alguien roza su hombro con una mochila medianamente grande y ella escucha algo que la congela en su sitio y le hiela la sangre, esperando que sea una maldita broma.

 _Hay un silencio roto  
por rayos cayendo en la oscuridad.  
Cayendo en la oscuridad  
Y este disco roto  
gira en círculos infinitos en el bar.  
Gira y gira en el bar_

 _Este mundo puede herirte  
Te corta profundo y deja una cicatriz  
Las cosas se desmoronan, pero nada se rompe como un corazón._

 _Nada se rompe como un corazón._

No hay forma en que pudiese confundir esa letra y mucho menos, esa voz que prometió tanto con tan solo una palabra y ahora la lleva marcada en el pecho.

Traga un poco de saliva y junta todo el coraje que tiene ahora mismo y del que se arrepintió no tener ese día, y se gira sólo para ver a un tipo con un gorro de lana, una bufanda y una mochila verde con un estampado de la Estatua de la Libertad y otro de la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América.

—¡Alfred! —grita con la voz temblorosa, tanto como sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo reflejan ahora mismo.

Su corazón martillea frenéticamente esperando una respuesta. El chico se detiene y como si lo dudase, se gira y ella por fin es capaz de ver el cielo azul despejado, muy ajeno al gris oscuro y lluvioso de Londres que la ha acompañado desde que regresó. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero ahora le importa muy poco esconderlo del mundo.

¿Realmente lo hace después de todo lo vivido?

Porque quizás volvió a equivocarse al ponerle un final a algo a lo que ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad de comenzar.

Porque tal vez… La esperanza sea verdaderamente lo último que deba perderse.


End file.
